Golden years
by shtroumphet
Summary: Ca n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Son destin était tout tracé, Sirius lui a proposé de le réécrire. Quand les préjugés se fissurent et que rien n'a de raison de vous retenir, il ne vous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Plonger. Sirius/OC
1. Chapter 1

1er septembre 1976. La naissance des mythiques groupes de rock The Clash et U2, le bicentenaire de l'indépendance des Etats Unis, l'ultime rentrée des classes pour les Maraudeurs. L'été avait été caniculaire, et l'année scolaire promettait de l'être tout autant, et ce, sans aucun rapport avec la météorologie. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient beaux, ils étaient tous sur le point d'avoir leur diplôme, et par dessus tout, James était préfet en chef, ce qui constituait le plus gros scandale de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Il n'était pourtant pas le seul, puisque Lily Evans était elle aussi l'une des préfettes en chef de l'école, et, détail ayant son importance, elle avait fini par succomber au charme du fringant attrapeur, nul ne savait vraiment comment ni pourquoi. Sûrement pas le principal intéressé en tout cas.

Après toute une journée enfermés dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express, une grande majorité des élèves semblait trop surexcitée pour tenir en place, et écouter le fameux discours de bienvenue du directeur, surtout la population féminine qui avait la (mal)chance de se trouver à proximité de l'une des quatre stars de l'école. Oui, même de Pettigrow.

Sirius, habituellement le premier de tous à se pavaner de bon coeur tel un coq dans sa basse cour, ne semblait pourtant pas avoir le coeur à la fête, trop perturbé par le conciliabule qui avait lieu entre Lily et les garçons.

- Est-ce que tu as réussi à avoir les rondes pendant les pleines lunes?

Lily affichait une mine plus qu'embêtée. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir tranquilliser Remus.

- Oui et non. Si l'on veut... J'ai bataillé pour certaines, mais elle ne m'a pas cédé la première.

- La première? Mais c'est dans trois jours!

- Merci Remus, je sais. J'ai essayé de négocier, crois moi, je l'ai fait mais... tu la connais. Elle ne lâche jamais rien.

Sirius renifla avec dédain.

- Un vrai bouledogue cette fille.

- Mais la démarche plus élégante.

- Ca Remus, c'est toi qui le dit. En la regardant bien, j'arrive même à lui trouver une gueule sacrément écrasée.

Le loup garou posa son regard perçant sur le beau brun, à peine étonné d'un tel manque d'objectivité de sa part.

- C'est ton cerveau qui est sacrément écrasé si tu veux mon avis.

Sirius allait répliquer lorsque Dumbledore et sa longue barbe plus grisonnante d'année en année se leva de son siège pour clamer ces quelques mots:

- Mes chers amis, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard!

Sirius bailla, contaminant ainsi toute la rangée. Dumbledore avait beau être très populaire auprès des élèves, ses discours de bienvenue en revanche l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Après trois blagues et un toussotement de la directrice adjointe, Minerva McGonagall, qui semblait l'inciter à conclure ses dérives rapidement, Dumbledore laissa enfin rentrer les premières années, pétrifiées d'être enfin à Poudlard, et bien trop occupées à contempler le célèbre plafond magique dont on leur avait tant parlé à la maison plutôt qu'à regarder devant soi.

Cette année, ce furent les Serdaigles qui comptèrent le plus grand nombre de nouvelles recrues, et bien que les Serpentards ne furent que six à être désignés par le choixpeau, les Maraudeurs n'en mirent pas moins de coeur à les huer. Belle ouverture d'esprit.

- Il est maintenant plus que temps de présenter les préfets en chef de cette année. Mesdemoiselles, si vous vouliez bien vous lever, que tout le monde vous voit...

Leur réputation n'était pourtant plus à faire. Lily fut la première. Grande rousse longiligne, ses sublimes yeux verts, son dossier scolaire plus qu'excellent et son caractère particulier étaient connus de toute l'école. Mais ce qui l'était encore plus, c'était le béguin de James Potter à son égard.

Une autre silhouette s'éleva au dessus de ses camarades, de l'autre côté de la salle. Le bouledogue en question. Et elle était à Serpentard. Ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux sombres en amande lui valaient le délicat surnom de « dobermann » de la part des Maraudeurs. Un qualificatif bien choisi quand on connaissait sa famille, les Mulciber. L'une des familles les plus influentes de toute la Grande Bretagne. Son père était plus craint que réellement respecté.

Légèrement plus grande que Lily, elle était tout aussi bien faite et ses notes brillaient là où celles de Lily accusaient une certaine faiblesse, en quidditch par exemple. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé aux Maraudeurs, sauf peut être à Remus qui avait été le seul à voir son beau visage s'éclairer d'un éclat de rire. Il n'avait jamais regretté le spectacle, elle avait vraiment un sourire magnifique. Pourtant plus encore que la maison vert-argent que lui avait désigné sans l'ombre d'une hésitation le choixpeau six ans plus tôt, c'était sa médiatique relation avec Lucius Malefoy qui répugnait les Griffondors. Cela faisait à peine une journée que la jeune fille évoluait à Poudlard sans Lucius qui avait quitté l'école l'année dernière et elle était déjà flanquée de deux molosses, Evan Rosier et Augustus Rockwood, qui la suivaient partout. Tous les deux au service du grand blond.

Elle était une sorte de Lily Evans en négatif. James l'appelait souvent « la Lily Evans avec des cornes », avant de se rappeler que sa propre Lily pouvait être relativement cornue elle aussi quand elle s'y mettait.

- Lily Evans à Griffondor et Roxane Mulciber à Serpentard, merci les filles, vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Hum, messieurs, s'il vous plait.

Dumbledore lança un regard complice à James qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Bien que le premier étonné à avoir reçu l'insigne par courrier pendant les vacances, il n'en était pas peu fier, et ça se voyait. Son collègue était lui de Poufsouffle. Des notes excellentes mais un fan club bien plus restreint que celui de l'attrapeur.

Après des applaudissements tonitruants, principalement dus aux Griffondors ravis d'en voir deux des leurs à un si haut poste, James se rassit à côté de Lily.

- Si jamais tu as un problème au cours de l'année, avec cette fille ou ses deux caniches, tu me le dis , d'accord?

Lily plongea son regard émeraude dans celui, plus sombre de son petit copain, sure d'elle.

- Elle sort avec Malefoy, évidemment qu'il y en aura.


	2. Chapter 2

**loudee**: merci pour ma première review! alors, pour ce qui est de l'histoire des préfets en chef, c'est vrai, y'en a que deux. j'ai triché, parce que c'était nécessaire pour l'histoire que Roxane sot préfete en chef, or je me suis renseignée et James était préfet en chef avec lily. Du coup, il a fallu que je trouve un truc. enfin, j'essaierai de justifier ça plus tard... si j'y arrive

- Miss Evans, vous êtes en retard.

La jeune fille s'excusa poliment. Le teint rosi par la gêne d'être en retard au premier cours de potions, elle chercha en vain une place auprès d'un griffondor. Autrement dit, n'importe qui d'autre qu'un serpentard. Lily n'était pas du genre à repousser les autres maisons, c'était cette autre maison qui la repoussait. Cette tâche de James ne lui avait évidemment pas gardé de place. Ils ne se mettaient jamais à côté pendant les cours. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant mais un fauteur de trouble ne s'asseoit pas à côté d'une intello. Ca, ils l'avaient fort bien compris.

Malheureusement pour la griffondor, les seules places de libre étaient soit à côté de Goyle, soit de Roxane. Lily n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps.

Elle se précipita aux côtés de sa consoeur qui la fixa, impassible.

Alors que Sirius et James avaient passé les vingt minutes déjà écoulées retournés vers Remus et Peter, Lily, elle, avait rattrapé son retard sans problème. Les potions ne lui avaient jamais posé aucun problème, ce qui faisait d'elle la chouchoute inavouée du professeur Slughorn. Roxane ne se débrouillait pas mal non plus de son côté. Elle empoigna sa cuillère en bois pour remuer son brevage mais l'objet buta contre le chaudron et lui échappa des mains, atterrissant entre les pieds de Lily. Roxane baissa la tête mais la jolie rousse fut la plus rapide. Elle ramassa la cuillère et la lui tendit avec un sourire. De toute évidence, on n'apprenait pas aux enfants la politesse dans les familles aristocratiques puisque la brunette ne lâcha pas un mot, se contentant d'observer sa voisine du coin de l'oeil, avant de finalement récupérer sa cuillère. Folle ambiance.

Au troisième jour de cours, Remus affichait une mine désastreuse. Cacher sa lycanthropie s'avérait bien plus facile en plein milieu de l'année que trois petits jours après la rentrée. Sa fatigue empira en début de soirée, et les Maraudeurs redoutaient de plus en plus le fatidique moment où il faudrait d'urgence l'emmener jusqu'à la cabane hurlante.

Bizarrement, ce moment arriva bien plus vite que prévu. Il était 10h50 lorsque Remus fit signe aux trois autres qu'il était temps. Lily n'attendit pas l'autorisation de James pour les accompagner car c'était peine perdue.

- Quoi, comment ça elle vient?

James lança un regard scandalisé à Sirius, qui lui même désigna Remus d'un mouvement de tête comme le seul responsable.

- Certainement pas! C'est trop dangereux.

- Ecoute James, Remus a raison. Lily ne nous aidera qu'à quitter le château sans nous faire repérer. Elle ne risque rien. Enfin pas grand chose.

Lily sourit à l'allusion du beau brun. S'ils se faisaient coincer par le dobermann, la maison griffondor allait morfler.

- Et si jamais la transformation avait lieu plus tôt que prévu? Lily n'a aucun moyen de défense. Ce n'est qu'une fille...

- Hé! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis!

Lily était scandalisée d'un tel comportement.

- Je te signale que la pauvre fille a étudié le circuit de ronde de Mulciber et qu'elle est par conséquent la seule à pouvoir vous faire sortir d'ici sans problème, et accessoirement que si tu continues à me prendre pour tes ex copines, blondes et fans de tout ce que tu dis, tu vas redevenir célibataire assez vite.

Le petit groupe avançait à pas de loup dans les couloirs sombres et glauques de l'école.

- Et si jamais on tombe sur le dobermann, quelqu'un a une idée?

Peter tremblait d'avance. Sirius, lui, semblait réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

- T'inquiète, j'ai pris une muselière.

James esquissa un sourire, mais Peter habituellement grand fan dès qu'il s'agissait de Sirius, n'avait franchement pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

- On pourrait peut être réessayer ce fameux sortilège efface mémoire.

- Arrête James, la dernière fois, Eric Bishup avait même oublié comment on parlait. Il a gazouillé pendant une semaine.

- Fermez là.

Sirius détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, surtout quand ça venait de Lily, mais lorsqu'il vit lui aussi le faible faisceau de lumière se diriger droit vers eux, il en oublia de protester. Avant même d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit, Sirius plissa les yeux, face à la lumière qu'on lui projetait directement dans la figure.

Une silhouette en uniforme se dessina progressivement, Sirius distingua d'abord une jupe plissée, bien trop courte pour que ce puisse être cette chère McGonagall. Vint alors une cascade de longs cheveux bruns. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Où était sa muselière déjà?

James lança un regard lourd de reproche à Lily. Soit Mulciber avait changé son itinéraire, soit Lily s'était trompée. Dans les deux cas, il avait raison. Faire confiance aux filles était bien trop risqué.

Roxane de son côté ne bougeait pas. Elle ne disait rien non plus. Son regard se posa sur Remus et son front perlé de sueur. Chacun semblait attendre la fin du monde, et pourtant la jeune fille n'ouvrait pas la bouche. Lorsque Remus vascilla, de plus en plus affaibli, elle eut un mouvement de recul. A cet instant, elle eut une réaction qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu soupçonné. Elle hocha la tête, le regard dans celui de Remus. La baguette baissée, elle semblait juste attendre qu'ils s'en aillent. Pourtant personne n'osait réellement bouger. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un serpentard, c'était le crédo des Maraudeurs depuis des années. Mais les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas seuls cette fois. Lily, bien qu'étonnée, n'oubliait pas ce pourquoi ils étaient là, au beau milieu d'un couloir après le couvre feu. Elle se râcla la gorge, histoire de rappeler aux quatre autres qu'ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps. Les faire réagir n'était pas une mince affaire mais Remus finit par entendre raison à James et Sirius.

- Venez, on y va.

Sans un mot, ils passèrent donc devant Roxane, prêts à voir surgir n'importe qui n'importe où. Il ne s'agissait pourtant pas d'une embuscade. Personne ne les attendait à la sortie. Ca n'empêcha pas Sirius de marcher à reculons, car on ne trahit pas les vieux credos.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus avala avec dégoût la boisson que lui tendait l'infirmière. Il avait beau y avoir droit après chaque transformation, il ne s'y ferait jamais. C'était marron et pâteux. En gros c'était répugnant. Elle avait pourtant le mérite de lui redonner des forces avec une étonnante rapidité. Il lui en faudrait des forces pour tirer les vers du nez de Roxane. Ce qui s'était passé l'autre nuit, contrairement aux trois autres l'intriguait plus que ça ne l'inquiétait réellement. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la serpentard, mais au fond ses motivations lui importaient peu. Au lieu de les dénoncer, elle les avait laisser partir et ça, c'était quelque chose qui inquiétait nettement plus Sirius que ça ne l'intriguait. Le jeune homme était persuadé que tout ceci n'était qu'un pur stratagème pour tenter de les faire chanter. Il tentait d'ailleurs en ce moment même d'élaborer une tactique permettant de se débarrasser définitivement du problème dobermann. Sa dernière trouvaille, nom de code: euthanasie du pitt bull.

- Comment ça, ça ne se fait pas sur les êtres humains? Rem, t'es de quel côté bon sang?

- Je refuse de massacrer une innocente sous prétexte qu'elle a osé nous aider.

- Quelle innocente? C'est une serpentard. Évidemment que c'était tout sauf innocent. C'est le mal absolu cette nana.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à James et Remus. Sirius et son éternelle mauvaise foi.

Remus quitta le lit à barreaux de l'infirmerie tant bien que mal et alla se poster à la fenêtre. Il bénéficiait d'une vue entière sur le parc de l'école. Le plaisir de contempler cette vue qui n'était injustement réservée qu'aux malades rendait en général ses exils à l'infirmerie moins douloureux à supporter. Le soleil cognait furieusement sur les quelques étudiants qui avaient eu le courage de s'exposer à la canicule ambiante, à grand renfort de crème solaire et d'eau minérale. Pas l'ombre d'un serpentard à l'horizon. Ces imbéciles étaient comme les vampires. A fuir les moindres rayons. Alors qu'il comptait regagner son lit, il remarqua une silhouette qui était devenue pour lui plus que familière au fil des ans, étendue sur un drap blanc, à proximité du grand lac. La jeune fille était vêtue d'un short en jean clair ainsi que d'un débardeur blanc qu'elle avait pris soin de retrousser jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, afin de profiter d'un soleil qui se faisait trop rare dans un pays mondialement connu pour ses pluies torrentielles. Le surnom que lui avait trouvé les maraudeurs n'aurait pas être plus grotesque en cet instant. La position dans laquelle elle semblait s'être assoupie lui donnait un côté plus angélique qu'autre chose. Remus esquissa un sourire face à cette contemplation. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Roxane passait sa journée à se faire dorer au soleil et pourtant, sa peau conservait un teint désespérément laiteux. Un teint aristocratique. Si elle ne bronzait pas, elle ne brûlait pas non plus, sa couleur de peau en était presque irréelle. Les seules preuves de son abandon se résumaient aux quelques taches de rousseur qui venaient pigmenter, de façon très légère cette peau diaphane. Elles n'étaient visibles que par ceux qui pouvaient l'approcher à une distance déraisonnablement faible. Remus avait été l'un d'entre eux. Il n'avait jamais regretté le spectacle. Le jeune homme finit par regagner sa place, sous le regard appuyé de Sirius.

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Alors si vous tenez et que moi je cogne ça vous va?

Remus leva une dernière fois les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de se racler la gorge.

- Et si on laissait juste... tomber? C'est vraiment nécessaire de savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça? On ne peut pas juste se taire et passer à autre chose?

Sirius le dévisagea incrédule. Son meilleur ami, lui faire ça à lui.

- Attends, tu te refuses à la moindre relation autre que sexuelle avec une fille de peur qu'elle apprenne quel loup sommeille en toi et maintenant qu'on soupçonne une serpentard d'être au courant... tu t'en fous? Ca me dépasse!

- Il n'y a pas de soupçon à avoir. Elle est au courant. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais c'est plus qu'évident, non? Pourquoi nous aurait-elle laissé le champ libre sinon? C'était un cas d'extrême urgence et elle le savait. Quand on y réfléchit, ça n'est pas si difficile que ça à deviner. Un gars qui rend soit disant visite à sa mère à chaque pleine lune et qui revient malade... Elle n'est pas perspicace, ce sont les autres qui sont cons.

James se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà plus qu'ébouriffés. Depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber cette technique de guignol pour séduire Lily, qui l'avait remercié en acceptant finalement un rendez-vous, c'était plutôt signe chez lui d'une sensation de malaise.

- Et toi ça ne t'inquiète pas?

- Si elle avait voulu s'en servir contre moi, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Elle aurait pu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, nous montrer une marque de chantage. Je vous dis qu'elle gardera ça pour elle.

Les maraudeurs se turent un instant, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Remus était sûr de lui et quand c'était le cas, personne n'osait remettre sa parole en doute, les années ayant démontré qu'ils ne se trompait jamais. Ca leur faisait mal de l'admettre mais il avait raison. Il avait intérêt à avoir raison.

Au dîner, Sirius James et Peter ne touchèrent quasiment pas à leur assiette. Un comble pour les trois plus gros goinfres de toute l'école. Ce n'était pas spécialement un manque d'appétit, juste une occupation à plein temps qui leur faisait même oublier l'odeur du gigot: l'observation des moindres faits et gestes de Roxane Mulciber. Une tâche ardue étant donné les deux molosses qu'elle se coltinait d'un côté comme de l'autre. Après quasiment une heure d'espionnage ils durent se résoudre à l'évidence que rien ne laissait penser qu'elle avait pu parler de l'affaire de la veille à qui que ce soit.

Sirius ne savait pas réellement à quoi il s'attendait en l'observant en plein milieu de la grande salle, comme si elle allait sortir un panneau lumineux avec marqué en écriture clignotante: Remus Lupin, loup garou. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette fille et ça le révoltait de penser que quelqu'un d'aussi méfiant que Remus pouvait le contredire.

- Encore heureux que j'ai assisté à la scène d'hier soir sinon je t'aurais probablement enfoncé la fourchette dans la main James Potter pour oser regarder une fille comme ça.

Lily, pour appuyer ses dires empoigna discrètement le couvert en question, histoire que James rigole, mais pas trop quand même.

- Bien joué Cornedrue, tu t'es trouvé la seule femelle castratrice de toute l'école.

Lily lança un regard tellement noir à Sirius que celui ci s'empressa de retirer ses mains de la table, au cas où.

Le beau brun jeta un dernier regard en direction de la table des serpentards avant de renifler avec dépit. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas découvrir quoi que ce soit ce soir. Si les deux autres commençaient à reconsidérer ce que leur avait dit Remus quelques heures plus tôt, Sirius lui ne comptait pas baisser les bras si facilement. Il avait conscience de la dangerosité de la situation actuelle, peut être même plus que Remus lui même, et comptait bien s'assurer que rien ne viendrait bouleverser la tranquillité d'aucun d'entre eux.

* * *

Les élèves s'affairaient devant le panneau d'affichage du grand hall. Les filles gloussaient, les garçons soupiraient, une ritournelle annonciatrice de la première sortie à Pré au Lard de l'année scolaire. Autrement dit les premières sorties officielles des couples de l'année. Les maraudeurs étaient sur leur garde et ça n'avait rien à voir avec cette annonce qui s'avérait être le cadet de leurs soucis. Le problème Mulciber n'était toujours pas réglé et bien que cela fasse une semaine que Remus avait repris les cours sans qu'il ne se soit strictement rien passé d'anormal, personne ne semblait vraiment rassuré. Pas même Remus malgré ses affirmations de l'autre jour. Sirius était de tous le plus sur les nerfs. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il espionnait l'air de rien la serpentard et son humeur s'en faisait ressentir. Plus il lui prêtait attention, et plus il la haïssait. Pour être une sang pur et tout ce que ça impliquait, pour le dédain qu'elle affichait envers Lily en cours de potion, pour le dédain qu'elle affichait envers tout le monde en fait. Mais aussi pour être promise à Malefoy. Ce mariage diabolique ne pouvait être le reflet que d'une extrême monstruosité, Srius en était certain.

- Sirius?

Le jeune homme, se retourna à l'appel de son prénom pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Eliza Beesby. Des boucles blondes, les yeux verts, un large sourire, de longues jambes. Le jeune homme lui sourit. C'était un automatisme chez lui. Celui d'accompagner son sourire d'une partie de jambes en l'air le soir même aussi. La jolie blonde lui rendit son sourire avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Une manie héritée de ses longues heures à reluquer James probablement. Sirius connaissait la réputation de la jeune fille. Assez sulfureuse. Ils jouaient dans la même cour, cela le fit doublement sourire.

- Tu as vu l'affiche?

- Ca te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble?

Eliza rougit plus par surprise que par réelle gêne. Elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied par Black lui même.

- C'est moi qui était censée t'inviter et non pas l'inverse.

- Ca veut dire que c'est non?

- Ca veut dire que c'est plutôt à toi de répondre.

Sirius lui sourit à nouveau. Il l'aimait bien cette petite. De l'aplomb et surtout un physique plus qu'avantageux. Ça ne faisait pas grand chose mais pour lui c'était suffisant.

- Bien sur que ca me dit.

Eliza lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de faire demi tour vers ses amies hystériques. C'était à se demander qui d'elle ou des autres filles étaient la plus enjouée de ce rendez-vous.

- Celle là tu sais au moins comment elle s'appelle?

Sirius tira la langue. James était plutôt mal placé pour lui faire la morale. Avant d'être bon à marier, monsieur comptait quasiment autant de conquêtes que lui. Franchement, autant de noms à retenir, c'est humainement impossible.

La fin de semaine arriva, la sortie à Pré-au-lard aussi. Les dernières heures de cours n'avaient pas fourni plus d'informations sur le cas Mulciber que le début de la semaine ne l'avait fait. Rien, pas un signe permettant aux maraudeurs d'entrevoir les prémices d'un piège. Ils n'en étaient que plus perturbés. Lily leur avait confié que sa voisine en potions ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre regard ni le moindre mot. Remus avait finalement laissé tomber. Si au retour de son séjour secret à l'infirmerie il avait douté de sa théorie sur Roxane Mulciber, la semaine qui venait de s'écouler lui avait prouvé qu'il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé tant que ça sur le compte de la préfete. Si Sirius était toujours aussi sceptique, James et Peter avaient eux aussi arrêté de se poser des questions quant à la tournure des évènements. Si un scandale avait dû éclater, cela aurait déjà été le cas.

Il était quatorze heures, l'heure pour tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard. Sirius passa chercher Eliza chez les serdaigles alors qu'elle était poufsouffle. Ce malentendu mis à part, la demoiselle finit par retrouver son preux chevalier dans le grand hall et se hâta d'aller se pavaner dans le village voisin au bras du plus grand séducteur de Poudlard.

James et Lily avaient de leur côté prévu d'aller prendre une glace. Ils quittèrent Remus et Peter qui finirent par faire des folies au magasin de farces et attrapes.

* * *

Roxane déglutit difficilement alors qu'elle effleurait de ses doigts la marque noire comme gravée dans l'avant bras de son amant.

Lucius avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à Pré-au-lard rien que pour la voir. Connaissant la stupide fierté du jeune homme, c'était un évènement. Il était beau, emmitouflé dans cette cape en velours. Absolument pas habillé pour les circonstances compte tenu de la température, bien que raffraichie ces derniers jours mais toujours au dessus des normales de saison, mais beau quand même. Lorsque Lucius était encore à l'école, il enrageait à l'idée de ne pas avoir la même popularité auprès des filles que Black ou Potter. La fierté masculine. Il plaisait certes, mais pas autant que les deux autres. C'était principalement dû à la crainte que Lucius Malefoy inspirait aux gens. Il éblouissait autant qu'il inquiétait. Black et Potter, eux, se contentaient d'éblouir.

Sous ses airs nobles issu d'une lignée de haut rang, il dissimulait à peine un côté sombre difficilement fréquentable. Roxane n'avait pas peur elle. Probablement parce que sa famille était encore plus noble et moins fréquentable que celle des Malefoy. Elle avait elle aussi conscience d'effrayer les gens de par son attitude hautaine voire même glaciale envers certains. Elle ne faisait pas d'effort particulier pour être aimable mais n'en faisait pas non plus dans le sens contraire. Elle n'accordait juste aucune importance à ceux qui l'entouraient. C'était pour cette raison que les gens racontaient qu'ils formaient tous les deux un très beau couple. Deux magnifiques statues de glace.

Roxane ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette chose hideuse ancrée dans cette peau si blanche. Le contraste entre les deux couleurs état saisissant. Ça ne rendait la marque qu'encore plus atroce.

Devant le spectacle de sa compagne bouche-bée, Lucius souriait. Ce n'était pas un sourire avenant, mais un sourire égoïste. Il était fier de ce qu'il voyait et ce rictus n'était destiné qu'à lui même.

- Alors?

Roxane n'avait pas envie de parler. Surtout pas pour dire des choses qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Elle se contentait de toucher encore et encore le dessin fantasmagorique.

- Ça t'a fait mal?

Lucius eut un sourire amusé. C'était bien une question typiquement féminine.

- Je suis d'un naturel assez résistant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

Lucius, agacé, balaya la main de Roxane ainsi que sa question d'un mouvement de la main. Il s'attendait tout de même à un peu plus d'enthousiasme. Il avança de quelques pas pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il était temps de se promener un peu. Alors qu'elle arriva à son niveau, il s'empressa de rabaisser sa manche, cachant son avant bras des regards indiscrets.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber sur deux des personnes qu'il haïssait le plus dans cette école, la sang de bourbe et Potter, l'arrogance faite homme. Le jeune couple tiqua lorsqu'il reconnurent celui qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

Roxane posa sur eux un regard froid comme à son habitude mais totalement dénué de haine, à la différence du grand blond qui se serait bien chargé de les étriper sur place s'il avait pu.

- Ça pour une surprise...

James serra inconsciemment la main de Lily avec plus de force qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Malefoy n'était plus étudiant. D'après les rumeurs, il avait trouvé un bon poste au ministère, c'était devenu un homme d'influence. Le petit brun ne doutait pas que les manches longues de celui-ci n'étaient pas là pour le prévenir des coups de soleil. A cette pensée, il réprima une intense envie de vomir.

- Tu fais dans la charité maintenant Potter?

James ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Il savait parfaitement à quoi ou plutôt à qui ce salaud faisait allusion et s'il avait le malheur de répondre, il irait au devant de graves ennuis.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'après tous les déchets que tu as pu ramener dans ton lit pendant toutes ces années tu finirais quand même par oser toucher une sang de bourbe. Le courage du griffondor sans doute...

Lorsque Lily sentit la main quitter la sienne, elle s'agrippa à lui de toutes ses forces. Ça n'était que Lucius Malefoy après tout. James ne méritait pas de se faire massacrer pour avoir écouter ses bêtises. Toutes les forces de Lily ne furent cependant pas suffisantes pour empêcher James de bouger. Les poings tremblant de rage, la baguette dans la main gauche, il avait dégainé plus vite que son ombre sans pour autant passer à l'acte. Il se contenta de venir se planter à quelques centimètres du visage de Malefoy dans une position de défi. Lucius ricana. La situation ne l'intimidait pas le moins du monde. Il savait que dans un combat sorcier contre sorcier il gagnerait haut la main, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de préciser à son adversaire qui le dévisageait silencieusement sans ciller.

- Et dans un combat d'homme à homme sale con?

Le coup partit et celui là, Lucius ne l'avait pas vu venir. Roxane et Lily avaient entendu un craquement. Maintenant restait à savoir d'où il venait, la tête de James ou le nez de Lucius. A les voir se relever difficilement l'un et l'autre, il était fort probable que ce fut les deux. James se massa le front douloureusement. Donner des coups de boule n'était pas dans son habitude. Casser le nez de Malefoy non plus mais bon dieu que c'était jouissif. Il afficha un sourire satisfait lorsque Lucius hurla des insanités à faire pâlir tous les maraudeurs réunis ce qui n'était pas peu dire. De toute évidence il souffrait.

Lily jeta un regard furtif à Roxane qui se tenait elle aussi immobile mais à l'affut du moindre (pire qu'un cassage de nez) dérapage. La jolie rousse n'en mettrait pas sa main à couper mais elle crut un instant avoir aperçu un vague sourire se former sur le visage de la serpentard.


	4. Chapter 4

**alors, un deuxième chapitre posté assez rapidement, il n'est pas trés long non plus, désolée mais c'était pour que vous ayez la suite assez vite. alors je suis désolée, j'ai posté mon chapitre hier soir assez tard et j'ai du coup complètement oublié d'apporter quelques précisions et surtout de m'excuser d'avoir abandonner cette fic un moment. je ne serai plus aussi longue pour poster la suite c'est promis. **

**en tout cas, merci pour les reviews, les anciennes que je n'avais pas commenté comme les nouvelles, c'est super motivant!**

* * *

Alors que Sirius dévisageait émerveillé son meilleur ami, Remus lui, jeta un regard inquiet à Lily. Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le dîner et chacun partageait avec son voisin les anecdotes de sa première sortie. Chez les maraudeurs, elle était différente des autres.

Après que Lucius se soit fait casser le nez, l'idée de les achever sur le champ lui avait bien évidemment traversé l'esprit mais Roxane lui jetait un regard noir pour lui rappeler que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Ca lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais elle avait raison. Il avait battu en retraite, sous le regard victorieux de cet abruti de Potter non sans lui avoir promis qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Eux incluant James mais aussi Lily.

Lily n'avait pas peur de grand monde mais elle connaissait suffisamment Lucius Malefoy pour prendre sa menace au sérieux. Il était par contre hors de question qu'elle dévoile ses craintes à qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs si Remus pouvait dévisager quelqu'un d'autre avec l'expression profondément peinée de quelqu'un qui vient de réaliser que vous allez mourir, ça lui faciliterait grandement la tâche. Au moins avec Sirius elle n'avait pas ce problème. C'était un gamin. Sa mémoire n'avait retenu que le formidable coup de tête de James dans toute cette histoire.

Prise d'une envie subite de se retrouver seule, loin de cette foule agonisante et surtout loin de la table des serpentards qui lui lançaient des regards de mépris – c'était à croire que les nouvelles se propageaient à une vitesse ahurissante dans cette école – la préfète se leva soudainement en prétextant qu'elle devait se préparer pour sa ronde. Si elle avait eu la bonne idée de jeter un dernier regard à la table du fond de la salle, elle aurait probablement vu que Rosier et Rockwood avaient eux aussi quitté leur place, à peine une seconde avant qu'elle eut passé les portes menant au grand hall.

* * *

Roxane repoussa son assiette avec dégoût. Toutes ces rumeurs qui couraient d'un bout à l'autre de la table sur les évènements de cet après midi lui avaient coupé l'appétit. La sang de bourbe était le sujet principal ce soir. Décidément, si le nez cassé de Lucius en avait offusqué quelques uns et vaguement amusé les autres, ce n'était pas Potter qui était au coeur de toutes les discussions mais Evans. Ce que Roxane entendait la faisait doucement sourire. Il paraîtrait qu'Evans avait jeté un sort d'aveuglement à Lucius, ce qui expliquerait que Potter ait pu le frapper sans aucun problème. Ben voyons. Roxane était bien placée pour savoir que Lucius était bon en beaucoup de domaines, mais que le combat en corps à corps, excluant tout recours à la magie, n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Pour certains il paraîtrait même que c'était Evans qui avait frappé Lucius. Ces gens là ne se rendaient décidément pas compte du grotesque de leurs propos. Bien que la belle brune ait été le seul témoin de toute cette affaire, elle ne prenait pas part à la conversation. Ca ne l'amusait pas spécialement de voir l'histoire être réécrite de toute pièce, mais elle connaissait la vérité et ça lui suffisait. Que les autres s'imaginent ce qu'ils voulaient, ça lui était parfaitement égal.

En parlant d'Evans, elle venait de quitter précipitamment la grande salle. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que du côté des serpentards ça jase.

Roxane sentit soudain une vive agitation à gauche comme à droite. Rosier et Rockwood s'extirpaient péniblement du banc collé à la table. Elle allait enfin pouvoir souffler. Encore une brillante idée de Lucius que de lui flanquer deux gardes du corps. Elle n'allait pas supporter ces deux guignols toute l'année, encore moins Rosier qui se laissait aller de temps à autre, l'air de rien et pensant être discret, à certains regards suggestifs qui n'avaient d'effet sur Roxane que de lui donner la nausée.

Alors que la porte de la grande salle se refermait sur les deux bouledogues, Severus Rogue se précipitait lui aussi en direction du couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir?

Manque de chance, Rogue n'atteindrait pas son but en un seul morceau. Il venait de s'étaler sans aucune discrétion de tout son long sur les pavés froids et rugueux de la pièce. Toute la salle s'esclaffa, d'abord parce qu'il fallait avouer que voir quelqu'un se casser la figure était assez jouissif, allez savoir pourquoi, et ensuite parce que c'était Rogue, le paria de Poudlard. Roxane n'avait rien contre lui. Elle n'avait rien pour lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il ne ressemblait à rien, était toujours d'une humeur massacrante et n'avait pas un sou mais il était foutrement intelligent. Foutrement plus que n'importe qui dans cette pièce. Et malgré ses nombreux gadins de notoriété publique, elle savait que Rogue n'était absolument pas maladroit. On ne pouvait pas penser une telle chose après l'avoir vu faire en potions. Il était même tout sauf maladroit. Roxane avait fini par comprendre que lorsque Rogue se faisait remarquer, ça n'était jamais de sa faute. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait qu'on le remarque en bien comme en mal mais malheureusement pour lui, les maraudeurs en avaient décidé autrement, surtout en mal d'ailleurs. Black se marrait à sa table comme un bossu. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait, probablement un sort, mais si Rogue venait une nouvelle fois de se faire remarquer, ça ne pouvait être qu'une idée de Black.

Ca se voyait qu'il était d'une nervosité inhabituelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien...

Roxane sentit ses entrailles se nouer. C'était tellement évident qu'être passée à côté lui donnait la nausée, encore plus que Rosier. La brunette se leva bien plus élégamment que ses camarades l'avaient fait quelques instants plus tôt d'un pas relativement pressé mais pas trop quand même pour ne pas attirer la curiosité. Elle ne baissa pas les yeux vers Rogue qui avait décidément bien du mal à se relever. Elle n'eut pas besoin de croiser son regard pour avoir une quelconque confirmation. Elle savait. Et lorsque Rogue la vit passer la porte, il comprit que la situation était en main.

Maintenant qu'elle était sure de ne croiser personne, Roxane courait. Le château était grand. Si la longueur interminable de ses couloirs lui était habituellement d'une grande aide pour échapper à Rusard lorsqu'elle décidait d'aller se promener dans le parc en pleine nuit, elle les maudissait à présent. Elle se maudissait encore plus d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la haine que lui inspirait ce foutu clan des quatre griffondors, qui étaient tellement centrés sur leurs petites personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait arriver si Roxane ne _les_ trouvait pas rapidement.

Pourquoi s'en mêlait elle? Honnêtement, elle n'était pas sure de le savoir. Evans n'était pas quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait mais elle ne la détestait pas non plus. Evans avait toujours été correcte avec elle. Elle n'était pas comme Lucius, elle ne se lavait pas les mains sous peine de défaillir dès qu'elle avait le malheur de toucher un sang de bourbe. Elle se refusait juste à laisser une agression se produire alors qu'elle avait les moyens de l'éviter, sang de bourbe ou non.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à proximité de la tour des griffondors, elle crut entendre des chuchotements. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait, plus lentement cette fois, elle eut confirmation. Ces chuchotements elle les connaissait. Elle les cherchait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

La jeune femme se colla contre le mur. Ils étaient dans l'angle. Elle prit soin d'empoigner fermement sa baguette avant d'oser faire quoi que ce soit. De là où elle était, elle réussissait même à entendre la respiration saccadée d'Evans. Ca ne pouvait être que la sienne. C'était celle de la peur.

D'un pas feutré, Roxane se décala et avança dans leur direction. Evans était collée au mur, Rosier et Rockwood lui faisaient face, les baguettes pointées vers leur victime, un air sadique sur le visage.

- Rosier.

Le ton de la préfete était relativement bas, des cris auraient pu attirer les curieux, mais il n'en était pas moins ferme. Evan tressaillit à l'entente de son nom. Lorsqu'il identifia la jeune femme, il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondait jamais de toute façon.

- Tiens, Mulciber, tu viens assister au spectacle?

Deux gorges se nouèrent. Celles de Lily mais aussi celle de Roxane. Le mot « spectacle » ne leur disait décidément rien qui vaille. Connaissant la perversion dont étaient capables ces deux nigauds pour être au service de Lucius, Roxane imaginait le pire. Elle croisa le regard d'Evans, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était montrée. Il était vert, ça c'était indéniable, mais aussi catastrophé. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire et elle ne savait pas comment interpréter l'arrivée de Mulciber. L'anxiété lui faisait tourner la tête et ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à la soutenir.

- Arrêtez ça.

Le ton qu'avait employé Mulciber était toujours aussi bas mais de plus en plus ferme. Lily ne fut pas la seule à relever la tête vers la jeune femme dans une expression d'incrédulité la plus totale. Bêtement, ils avaient tous jeté un coup d'oeil circulaire, comme pour vérifier que personne d'autre n'était susceptible d'avoir parlé à sa place. Rosier affichait une mine déconcertée, hésitant avant de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Tu rigoles j'espère?

Avant même de poser sa question, Rosier sut qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à répéter inlassablement espérant que quelqu'un la comprenne. C'était aux autres de faire des efforts. En ce qui le concernait, Evan avait très bien compris. Evans aussi à en juger par les tremblements incontrôlés de tous ses membres qui avaient brusquement cessé.

Roxane fit quelques pas vers eux, se retrouvant à la hauteur des deux serpentards. Elle planta d'abord son regard noir dans celui de Rockwood qui ne le soutint pas plus de quelques secondes. Peu de gens étaient réellement capables de la fixer sans ressentir le moindre trouble. Elle détourna alors les yeux vers Rosier, qui était bien plus difficile à dominer. Roxane savait que ce que Rosier comptait faire à Evans n'était que les sombres instructions de Lucius. C'était à lui seul qu'il devait des comptes et ça aussi, Roxane le savait. Il ne démordrait pas.

Rosier éclata d'un rire glaçant, que la jeune femme interpréta comme l'unique réponse du serpentard à l'ordre qu'elle lui avait adressé quelques instants plus tôt.

Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main gauche. Avant d'être réellement confrontée à la situation, Roxane n'avait aucune idée de l'utilité de l'avoir dégainé. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle remerciait sa présence d'esprit. La vitesse avec laquelle elle dressa son arme à quelques centimètres à peine de la tempe du jeune homme le déconcerta suffisamment pour que le rictus qu'il affichait se crispe en une grimace. S'il avait appris une chose au côté de Lucius et de Roxane pendant toutes ces années, c'était que lorsque l'un d'eux recourait aux menaces, prendre ça pour un jeu n'était vraiment pas l'idée du siècle. Il savait aussi que tenter de toucher à la future femme de Lucius Malefoy, peu importe la manière, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. Elle profitait de sa situation privilégiée avec un tel mépris qu' Evan avait envie de vomir. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui restait à faire, à savoir battre en retraite. La seule consolation qu'il pouvait en tirer était qu'il dirait à Lucius que sa petite femme l'avait empêché de se charger de la sang de bourbe. La consolation était d'autant plus grande que Mulciber en avait parfaitement conscience elle aussi.

Rosier se résigna à lever les mains en signe de soumission, avant de faire un signe de tête à Rockwood en direction du couloir. Ils tournèrent le dos aux deux préfètes, sans un regard pour aucune d'entre elles, en direction de la salle commune des serpentards.

Une fois seules, Roxane croisa à nouveau le regard vert émeraude de la jolie rousse. Toujours vert, moins horrifié mais certainement pas tranquillisé. Elle jetait toutes sortes de regard autour d'elle, comme pour être sure qu'elle ne risquait plus rien. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que la présence d'une serpentard la rassurait au plus haut point mais comme elle venait de la sauver d'ennuis certains, elle commençait à se détendre.

- C'est moi qui ferai la ronde cette nuit.

Toujours ce même ton calme et ferme à la fois. Vu ce qu'elle venait de vivre, Lily ne chercha pas à la contredire. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de récupérer un rythme cardiaque dans la limite de la normalité, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Roxane Mulciber avait déjà disparu, sans que la rouquine ait eu le temps de la remercier.

* * *

Lily n'avait pas le coeur à touiller tranquillement sa potion. Cela faisait plus de trois quarts d'heure que le cours avait commencé et sa voisine ne lui avait pas décroché un regard. Trop affairée dans la préparation de sa potion anti rhume sans doute.

Lily n'avait raconté à personne les évènements du samedi soir. Ni à James, ni à Elizabeth sa meilleure amie, pas même à Remus. Elle avait pourtant longuement hésité le concernant. Pour ce qui était de James, la décision avait été rapidement prise. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que Rosier et Rockwood vivent, mais elle tenait encore moins à ce que James finisse à Azkaban. Elle aurait pu en parler à un professeur comme Mcgonagall, mais elle se doutait qu'au lieu de régler l'affaire, ça n'aurait fait que l'empirer.

Lily n'attendait pas grand chose de sa voisine. Après tout elle l'avait déjà sauvée, ça n'était pas à elle de faire quoi que ce soit de plus. A vrai dire, elle souhaitait juste une réaction. Peut être pour se prouver qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

- Tu peux être tranquille, ta réputation de dobermann est intacte. Je n'ai rien dit à personne.

Lily ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec cette remarque. Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait aucune incidence sur le comportement de Mulciber. Au fond, c'était plus pour elle même que pour Roxane qu'elle l'avait sortie.

En réalité, le comportement de sa voisine n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Elle restait obstinément concentrée sur sa préparation. Le seul changement notable était le faible sourire qu'elle esquissa. Léger mais tout de même présent. Une telle attitude dérouta Lily.

- qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

La rouquine réalisa alors la boulette qu'elle avait faite. Le réflexe qu'elle eut fut de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle finit par se reprendre, finalement satisfaite d'avoir obtenu un semblant de réaction.

- C'est Sirius qui a choisi ce surnom, désolée.

Roxane soupira, pour signifier à Lily qu'elle s'était mise le doigt dans l'oeil.

- Ce n'est pas le surnom, qui me va plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Ce qui m'amuse en fait c'est cette foutue conviction avec laquelle tu te persuades que tu maîtrises la situation alors que honnêtement, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dans quoi tu t'es embarquée.

Lily fut piquée au vif.

- Je ne me suis embarquée dans rien du tout. Ce sont tes copains qui m'ont embarqué tous seuls.

Roxane ne répondit rien. Evans avait peut être raison sur ce point, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. La jeune fille n'avait pas nié être effrayée, et c'était tout à fait normal. Elle était littéralement terrifiée mais se gardait bien de le montrer.

- Tu peux être tranquille toi aussi. Ta réputation d'héroïne sans peur et sans reproche est sauve. Je n'ai rien dit non plus.

La sonnerie tant attendue par tous les élèves retentit, mettant fin non seulement au supplice d'un cours de potion entre griffondors et serpentards, mas également au petit affrontement verbal entre les deux préfètes. Alors que Roxane se baissait pour ramasser son sac, elle jeta un regard à sa voisine, le premier en une heure. Lily put constater la dureté des deux iris noirs qui la sondaient. Le malaise qu'elle ressentit à cet instant lui fit perdre ses moyens et elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur les maraudeurs qui l'attendaient, un air de profonde pitié sur le visage.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde, si tant est qu'il reste encore quelqu'un...**

**après des exams et des vacances, me revoilà sur le site en tant qu'écrivain et pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente, je vous ai mis du texte, plein de texte. Compte tenu du temps que j'aurais mis pour poster ce chapitre, c'est encore insuffisant mais j'ai eu bien du mal à l'écrire celui-là. Donc, beaucoup de réflexions de la part des personnages, peu de dialogues, j'ai tenté tant bien que mal d'étoffer mon personnage de Sirius, comme ****Just**** me l'avait demandée.**

**Pour enfin répondre aux reviews: ****Basmoka****, oui je suis moi aussi une fan des intrigues inter-serpentards, ce complexe de supériorité qu'ils affichent vis à vis des autres maisons, ça m'amuse. Ca met quand même plus de piquant dans l'école que les histoires de bombabouzes des griffondors sans peur et sans reproche. Evan et Rosier oui c'est tout à fait ça, les crabbe et goyle de l'époque, en nettement plus beaux et nettement moins bêtes. Ah et avec un petit côté psychopathe que crabbe et goyle n'auront jamais, à mon humble avis. **

**Endless****, et bien j'ai envie de te dire de continuer à lire pour que dorénavant ce soit moins flou pour toi^^ **

**Et pour ****Tictatine****, un grand merci pour tes encouragements, un grand merci général aux autres également. **

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture semestrielle... Je vous poste la suite dès que je peux!**

* * *

Sirius tremblait de froid. Il avait beau faire une vingtaine de degrés encore, un record pour une heure si tardive, il grelottait. Les trois heures intensives de quidditch infligées par James y étaient surement pour quelque chose. Cornedrue avait beau être comme un frère, cela faisait trois heures que dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Sirius ressentait comme un besoin impérieux de lui en coller une mais comme le premier match de l'année était contre les serpentards, le batteur préférait diriger toute sa hargne contre les cognards qui semblaient l'avoir pris en grippe depuis le début de l'entrainement.

Lorsque James siffla enfin la fin de l'entrainement, toute l'équipe se laissa tomber en silence en direction des vestiaires, personne n'ayant même la force de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le plus douloureux dans cette histoire était que chacun savait pertinemment que Potter ne ressentait aucun remords à les exploiter de la sorte. Cet entrainement, si tant est qu'on pouvait encore appeler ça ainsi, ne serait certainement pas le dernier avant le match de samedi prochain.

A peine avait il posé un pied sur le gazon que Sirius fut assailli par une tornade de boucles blondes. Eliza était venue le supporter pendant la dernière heure. Une délicate attention qui laissait le griffondor de marbre. Voilà qu'elle voulait lui parler d'un truc « super important ». Elle le faisait toujours avec cet air surexcité qui, s'il avait amusé Sirius un moment, commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle venait de lui expliquer qu'elle et sa copine Becca avaient prévu d'aller en France pendant les vacances de Noel. Ou alors c'était celles de Pâques. Ou alors ça n'était pas du tout en France mais en Allemagne. Sirius ne l'avait pas écoutée et honnêtement, il avait mieux à faire. Qu'importe, elle était tellement folle de lui qu'un sourire de sa part suffirait à lui faire gober n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa naïveté, elles étaient toutes comme ça avec lui. Encore fallait-il qu'il ait envie de se faire pardonner.

Alors que Sirius s'engouffrait dans les vestiaires, laissant Eliza à la porte, il se demanda pourquoi ils étaient encore ensemble. Sans blague, cela faisait quasiment un mois qu'il faisait dans la monogamie et ca le rendait malade. Elle était mignonne certes, lui qui l'avait trouvé magnifique la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, là voilà qu'elle était devenue simplement mignonne. Sirius savait parfaitement à quoi ce revirement état dû. On appelait ça la lassitude. C'était toujours pareil. Il en prenait une, l'essayait pour finalement aller voir ailleurs. Il avait conscience de l'immoralité de la chose, mais c'était comme ça avec lui. Elles étaient prévenues et si certaines s'y frottaient quand même, c'était parce qu'elles avaient toutes l'espoir secret d'être celle qui ferait la différence, celle qui le ferait rester. Ces filles nourrissaient une tendance masochiste c'était certain.

Si la fidélité en amour n'était pas son fort, on pouvait reconnaître à Sirius une fidélité sans borne envers ceux à qui il accordait son amitié. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais finalement peu de gens le méritaient vraiment. Si l'on pouvait citer d'emblée les maraudeurs, Lily Evans pouvait elle aussi prétendre au titre depuis qu'elle sortait avec Cornedrue. Sirius n'était peut être jamais tombé amoureux mais il n'était pas aveugle pour autant. James et Lily c'était bien plus sérieux que ça ne pourrait jamais l'être entre lui et Eliza ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il avait beau faire comme si elle ne l'intéressait que parce qu'elle était « la copine de James » en réalité, Sirius tenait à Lily pour des raisons bien plus complexes. Elle avait beau avoir une sainte horreur du quidditch, c'était l'une des plus merveilleuses sorcières qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Sirius n'était pas amoureux de Lily Evans, il l'admirait, c'était différent. Pour ses origines, qu'elle revendiquait tout en faisant tout pour qu'on ne la résume pas qu'à ça, pour son absence totale de jugement envers ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, chose dont le jeune homme était malheureusement incapable, et pour avoir su résister aux assauts constants de James pendant si longtemps. A une bonne dizaine de serpentards près, Lily devait être la seule fille de l'école à avoir eu le cran de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

C'était pour en partie toutes ces raisons qu'il se devait de veiller sur elle, comme il veillerait sur James Remus ou Peter. Et si Lily pensait sincèrement qu'elle arriverait à lui cacher qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de troublant ces dernières semaines, c'était franchement le sous-estimer. Il l'avait déjà dit, il n'était pas aveugle. Sirius avait bien remarqué le malaise de la rouquine à chaque cours de potion, au-delà de celui de se retrouver à côté d'une vipère. Tout comme il avait remarqué que cette fille si soucieuse de son indépendance d'habitude ne se baladait plus toute seule depuis presque un mois. Il avait remarqué tout ça, Remus aussi. Quant à James …honnêtement ils n'osaient pas lui poser la question. De toute façon le connaissant, il leur en aurait parlé. Si Lily refusait de le faire, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Celle de vouloir éviter une troisième guerre mondiale sans doute.

Le problème en fait n'était pas Lily mais ce rapace de Mulciber. Si Remus n'était pas aussi catégorique, Sirius lui n'émettait aucun doute quant à l'implication de la préfète en chef. L'air toujours plus déboussolé de la rouquine à la fin des cours de potions dissimulait nécessairement quelque chose, elle que rien n'ébranlait d'habitude.

Alors que la chaleur presque inhumaine de l'eau de la douche lui brulait les épaules, le maraudeur laissa sa bouche se fendre d'un rictus sans joie. Sa vie ne semblait plus tourner qu'autour de cette fille ces derniers temps alors que les derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec elle devaient remonter à leur quatrième année. La vie était drôlement faite. Au fond il importait peu à Sirius de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux préfètes. Il allait tout faire pour que ca ne se reproduise pas.

Deux silhouettes longilignes longeaient les murs du couloir menant à la tour des griffondors. Le pompon aurait été de se faire coincer par Rusard. James tentait de calmer son fou rire alors que Sirius se retenait de lui faire la tête au carré. S'il était plus de 23 heures et qu'ils ne rentraient que maintenant, c'était entièrement de la faute de Cornedrue. Cet abruti avait trouvé ça marrant de déclencher une bataille de shampoing à la seconde même où Sirius avait empoigné sa serviette pour se sécher. C'était le genre de blague horripilante que le batteur ne se gênait pas de faire aux autres mais qui prenait une toute autre saveur lorsqu'il en devenait la cible. James était tellement immature parfois. Comment avait-il pu finir préfet en chef ? A la place de Remus en plus. Et puis c'était quoi cette mascarade de quatre préfets en chef au lieu de l'habituel duo ? Durant l'été, Sirius avait eu la vanité de croire que la dernière année des maraudeurs avait semé une vague de panique au sein de l'administration de Poudlard. Le double de cerbères ne serait décidément pas de trop pour tenter d'étouffer dans l'œuf tous les mauvais plans qu'ils avaient échafaudés. Après mure réflexion, Sirius avait avoué avoir subi une légère crise de narcissisme. Peu importait la raison, le résultat était tout autant monstrueux. James Potter était dorénavant préfet en chef, capitaine de l'équipe de griffondor et petit copain attitré de Lily Evans. Qui allait avoir une prochaine crise de narcissisme ?

Heureusement pour James, le tableau de la grosse dame rose était en vue, sans trace de Rusard ou de son Belzebuth de chat dans les parages. Les garçons se détendirent instantanément.

La chaleur émanant de l'âtre de la salle commune leur arracha un maigre sourire. A peine avaient –ils franchi le tableau que le contre coup de cette soirée les submergea. Fatigue et douleur. Surtout la douleur en fait. Regagner leur lit se révélait en cet instant être leur ultime raison de vivre, la foutue lumière au bout du tunnel. Grimper l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir leur demanda un dernier instant de souffrance, compte tenu des courbatures qui les tiraillaient à présent de tous les côtés. Si lever les bras de quelques centimètres était désormais exclu, surtout pour Sirius qui avait passé plus de trois heures à taper de toutes ses forces avec une batte, les séquelles laissées par un balai coincé entre les cuisses étaient tout aussi sérieuses. James commençait à regretter de s'être autant emporté durant l'entraînement. L'idée de s'excuser envers son meilleur ami, son frère, et les trois dernières heures son esclave aussi, lui vint à l'esprit mais le seul son qu'il réussit à sortir fut un vague grognement. Le dégout déforma ses traits. Trois heures de hurlements ne laissaient pas les cordes vocales indemnes. Sirius affichait entre deux grimaces de douleur un air satisfait. Il le méritait. Il le méritait d'autant plus que demain, la torture recommencerait alors autant profiter de ces quelques secondes d' d'entre eux ne prit la peine de se déshabiller. Pour ça il aurait fallu lever les bras. James se laissa tomber dans un bruit sourd sur son matelas. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ronflait. Sirius l'aurait imité sans problème si de fines mèches blondes ne s'échappaient pas de la couette sous laquelle une large bosse remuait. Si dormir ne lui avait pas semblé aussi vital que respirer en cet instant, Sirius aurait probablement déserté sa chambre, en espérant que sa lâcheté suffirait à Eliza pour en tirer les bonnes conclusions. C'est dans un soupir de dépit que le jeune homme se glissa à son tour sous les draps, en évitant du mieux qu'il put tout contact avec le corps endormi à ses côtés.

* * *

Les yeux plissés de Roxane semblaient lancer des éclairs. La prochaine étape serait surement le claquement de langue, concis et incisif, qu'elle maitrisait drôlement bien d'ailleurs. Une habitude héritée de Lucius. Finalement, la prochaine étape ne serait pas nécessaire. Le regard noir était pratiquement toujours imparable chez elle. La jeune femme suivit donc avec un intérêt feint la main de Robert Claymore, son pitoyable adversaire aux échecs, empoigner sa tour pour un coup insignifiant. Si l'inutilité de la manœuvre ne la fit même pas broncher, c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre un terme d'elle-même à cette mascarade. Avec un maigre sourire, Roxane prit son fou et asséna un « échec et mat » las au cinquième année qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le garçon lui adressa un sourire gêné et se redressa d'un coup, repoussant sa chaise et examinant les parages à la recherche de son groupe d'amis. A son pas maladroit et précipité, Roxane n'eut guère de mal à comprendre que mettre fin à cette partie était un soulagement partagé par son adversaire. Il avait la trouille. Pas d'elle, du moins pas seulement car elle fichait la trouille à tout le monde. Il avait surtout peur que ses bouledogues Rosier et Rockwood lui fassent sa fête. Les regards meurtriers d'Evan n'avaient pas échappé à ce pauvre gosse, qui inconscient comme il était les avaient pris pour lui. Roxane avait parfaitement conscience que la cible c'était elle et croiser ce mélange de déception et de dégout la mettait hors d'elle. Si le dégout pouvait se comprendre, après tout elle l'avait interrompu en pleine séance avec la sang de bourbe, la déception n'avait pas sa place chez Rosier. Qui était-il pour se trouver déçu par elle ? Ca n'était qu'un larbin, celui de Lucius, doublé d'un pervers. Si Roxane pouvait faire face au dégoût, elle refusait de comprendre sa déception. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

La serpentard reporta son regard sur Claymore. Le pauvre avait été la victime inconsciente d'une piètre tentative de séduction. Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas marché. Il n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre pour une partie d'échecs contre la meilleure joueuse des serpentards. Mais Roxane regrettait d'avoir eu à battre des cils pour une partie aussi minable. Si Rosier et elle ne se vouaient pas mutuellement un si grand mépris, le jeu n'aurait pas été si ennuyeux. C'était peut être un connard fini mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il méritait son titre de numéro 2 aux échecs des serpentards.

Lorsqu'elle balaya la salle d'un bref regard, elle capta à nouveau celui dédaigneux de son garde du corps. C'était à se demander s'il passait plus son temps à la fixer ou à respirer. Roxane savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir mis dans une rage folle. Que ces regards assassins ne lui étaient pas entièrement destinés. Qu'à travers elle, c'était Lucius qu'il vomissait pour son laxisme dans cette histoire. Mais que bien évidemment, Rosier ne se permettrait jamais de dévisager directement son « ami » aussi mal.

Cela ferait bientôt un mois que la lettre de Lucius lui était parvenue, en plein petit déjeuner. On pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tardé tous les deux. Rosier à cafter, Lucius à punir. A l'approche du hibou qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille de par son magnifique plumage roux, Roxane avait tenté d'avaler sans succès sa bouchée de céréales. La bouillie lui restait coincée dans la gorge. Cela faisait deux jours que la sang de bourbe lui devait, si ce n'était la vie, au moins sa dignité. Rosier et Rockwood ne prenaient même plus la peine de la regarder. Ils ne lui parlaient plus. Elle n'existait plus. Si Roxane s'en était parfaitement accommodée du fait qu'elle détestait ces guignols, elle savait que lorsque Lucius réagirait, ça lui couterait cher. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle défiait Lucius, sa façon de faire ou de penser, mais jusque là son esprit de contradiction n'avait jamais constitué un véritable affront. Elle avait délibérément sauvé une sang de bourbe, cette même sang de bourbe dont le petit ami avait ridiculisé Lucius quelques heures plus tôt. C'était de la pure vengeance, ou du point de vue de Lucius de la pure justice, considérant que les sang de bourbe étaient un fléau, et Roxane n'avait aucun droit de s'interposer. Si Rosier espérait que la sanction serait corsée, lui qui voyait ça comme une récompense bien méritée pour avoir dû supporter les ordres d'une autre, la jeune femme ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à l'issue du problème. Aussi quand elle décrocha la lettre de la patte du hibou grand duc, elle ne put retenir un soupir d'appréhension. La brunette ne savait pas exactement pourquoi cette envie irrépressible de jeter un œil en direction de la table des griffondors la tiraillait, mais elle s'y risqua. Juste un bref coup d'œil qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à appréhender le courrier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Lily Evans ne la lâchait pas du regard. Evidemment qu'elle avait reconnu le hibou de Lucius. Toute l'école l'avait reconnu. Sauf qu'elle était la seule avec les trois serpentards à pouvoir imaginer les conséquences d'une telle visite. Chacun s'était bien gardé d'ébruiter l'affaire. Si tous les serpentards s'accordaient sur le caractère inférieur des sangs de bourbe (sauf peut être les quelques sangs de bourbe échoués personne ne savait pourquoi ni comment à serpentard, et encore), le châtiment réservé à un sang impur était un sujet tabou. Ils n'étaient pas tous sadiques ou extrémistes dans la maison. Lorsque Rockwood leva les yeux à son tour vers la sang de bourbe, celle-ci dévia les siens vers son assiette remplie d'œufs brouillés, le feu aux joues. Roxane avait remarqué que depuis ce fameux soir, Evans se gardait bien de croiser le regard de ses agresseurs. Même le sien, lorsqu'elle pouvait l'éviter, elle s'y évertuait. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait honte des évènements ? Que si elle était reconnaissante, elle n'en restait pas moins méfiante ? Ou était-ce tout simplement parce que la difficulté à distinguer l'iris de la pupille, aussi noires l'une comme l'autre, de la préfète mettait sa collègue trop mal à l'aise pour retenter l'expérience ? Probablement un peu des trois.

Roxane se ressaisit en une seconde à peine. Le rictus pervers de Rosier qui observait la jeune femme décacheter le rouleau, brisant le sceau si familier de la famille Malefoy la fit frissonner malgré elle. Ce type était dingue. Si le sort d'Evans lui était complètement indifférent, elle ne regrettait cependant pas son geste d'il y a deux jours et ce, peu importait ce que le courrier pourrait bien lui dire. Elle ne souhaiterait jamais à personne, pas même à son pire ennemi, d'être un jouet entre les mains de Rosier. Encore moins si celui-ci avait reçu carte blanche de Lucius à n'en pas douter. La jeune femme déroula le parchemin, résignée à y lire les pires atrocités. Ce fut le cri d'indignation étranglé de Rosier à sa droite qui lui fit prendre conscience de ce qui était noté._**Fais moi penser à t'offrir un chien comme cadeau de mariage**__. _Les lèvres bien dessinées de Roxane s'étirèrent en un sourire. Un sourire tendu et crispé. En réalité, il tenait plus de la grimace. Si Rosier hoquetait d'incompréhension, une lettre de répudiation l'aurait sans doute satisfait, la belle brune n'était pas dupe. Le message apparemment innocent de Lucius était clair. Il était préférable pour lui d'interpréter cette stupide mission sauvetage comme le signe d'un profond ennui et d'une envie de secourir une faible chose. Si Roxane voulait vraiment s'occuper d'un être faible et sans défense, alors autant qu'il marche à quatre pattes et qu'il soit tenu en laisse. Ca causera moins d'ennuis aux grandes personnes. En gros, la tentative d'intimidation était limpide selon elle. Elle devait s'occuper de ses affaires, car après le mariage, l'avertissement ne tiendrait plus et les menaces se verraient exécutées. Du Lucius tout craché, terroriser l'air de rien. C'était sa manière de faire. Même avec sa fiancée. Roxane osait à peine imaginer la relation de leurs futurs enfants avec un père aussi radical. Probablement la même que celle qui l'unissait, elle, au sien. Si la menace déguisée la faisait grincer des dents, Roxane ne craignait pas Lucius. Sa réaction s'était révélée minime en comparaison de ce qu'il en aurait dû être pour avoir contrecarré ses plans. Il n'était pas de ces gens que l'on pouvait contrarier sans en subir les conséquences, il avait trop d'orgueil pour ça.

Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, à sa manière. Il l'aimait mais monsieur s'aimait encore plus. Pour les autres, ça pouvait plus s'apparenter à un sentiment possessif qu'à de l'amour et Roxane composait avec cette froideur constante car elle savait que c'était le maximum que Lucius était capable d'offrir à qui que ce soit. Elle applaudissait l'effort de cet homme égocentrique. C'est pourquoi elle prenait sans rechigner ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner. De temps à autre, il était pris par un élan de tendresse et de générosité sans faille. Roxane en profitait au maximum le temps que ca durait. Elle n'était pas malheureuse dans la mesure où leur couple était basé sur un rapport de force constant. Lorsqu'il était dur, elle l'était aussi. Lucius l'aimait pour ça, en plus de son rang social et de son physique avantageux, maintenant allez savoir dans quel ordre. S'il ne le montrait pas souvent, il était indéniable qu'il tenait à leur relation à la fois forte et bancale. Rosier n'était pas fait pour comprendre ce genre de choses. Sa vision manichéenne de la vie, Roxane préférait le qualificatif de simplette, où tout était soit blanc soit noir, le privait de la compréhension du gris, autrement dit de la compréhension de tout ce qui impliquait plus que sa petite personne. La subtilité de la vie n'était pas son fort. Heureusement qu'il était diaboliquement beau, ça lui faisait au moins une chose pour lui. Il n'était pas bête, seulement trop entêté pour se remettre en question. Entêté et malade.

Le mouvement d'une masse énorme à l'autre bout de la salle tira Roxane de ses réflexions. Une armoire à glace descendait les escaliers menant aux dortoirs, un balai à la main. Brun, une mâchoire inhumainement carrée, des mains semblables à des battoirs. Une brute. Avery, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de serpentard. La jeune femme grinça des dents. Le premier match de l'année était celui contre les griffondors. C'était généralement le plus électrique. Le moins fair play aussi. Ces niais de poufsouffles et de serdaigles pouvaient croire ce qu'ils voulaient, avec Potter le binoclard et Black le traitre à son sang, les serpentards n'étaient pas toujours les plus mauvais joueurs. Disons plutôt que les serpentards n'étaient pas toujours les premiers à lancer l'offensive. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi agaçants, les deux griffondors auraient pu faire de parfaits camarades de classe. Arrogants, dédaigneux envers ceux qu'ils considéraient comme inférieurs (chez les serpentards, ça s'évaluait en qualité de sang et rang social, chez les maraudeurs, ça relevait plus du degré de popularité), intelligents malgré tout. La différence notable entre eux et les serpentards tenait à ce que les premiers étaient soutenus par les autres maisons alors que ces mêmes maisons crachaient dans le dos des seconds. Uniquement dans le dos bien sûr, les représailles seraient trop lourdes pour oser les insultes à découvert.

Plusieurs personnes quittèrent leurs sièges sans grand enthousiasme à la suite d'Avery. Ce colosse ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Lui qui ne vivait que pour ravir la coupe aux griffondors était bien incapable de préparer suffisamment l'équipe pour offrir une défaite digne de ce nom à l'équipe de Potter. Quand bien même il deviendrait un capitaine correct, il était difficile mais nécessaire de reconnaitre que Potter faisait lui-même du bon boulot. Il était un attrapeur doué, aidé de poursuiveurs pas trop nuls, renforcé par deux batteurs motivés pour briser du serpentard. Black en tête. Celui là n'était jamais aussi bon que lorsque venait le match contre les vert argent. L'amour du jeu n'y était pour rien. Il voulait du sang.

En général, Roxane se contentait de l'ignorer, pas seulement au quidditch, où elle était elle aussi batteuse titulaire de l'équipe verte. Elle l'ignorait de manière générale comme on lui avait dit de le faire depuis ses onze ans. Un Black à Griffondor avait remué pas mal de monde. A commencer par les puissantes familles de sang pur. Le clan Mulciber, qui entretenait des relations assez étroites avec la famille Black avait été rassuré de constater que cette trahison de l'aîné de la famille avait été aussi mal digéré par sa propre mère. La courtoisie avait donc continué d'être de mise, et la règle qui voulait que Sirius Black fasse dorénavant partie des meubles avait été bien accueille. Sa fuite du domicile familial n'avait surpris ni perturbé personne d'ailleurs. Les gens considéraient sans doute cela comme la suite logique des choses. Lors de ses visites chez les Black, Roxane avait fini par s'accoutumer à éviter aussi radicalement Sirius puisque leurs relations n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade des salutations. De son côté, Black avait toujours fait de même avec elle. Les rares fois où éviter l'autre s'était révélé impossible, ils avaient toujours fait de leur mieux pour éviter un vrai conflit. Black préférait se prendre la tête avec Severus. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs toujours laissé faire, ce que Roxane n'avait jamais compris, du moins pas ces dernières années puisque le niveau de magie de Rogue dépassait aujourd'hui largement celui de n'importe quel élève. Peut –être que Black faisait preuve de galanterie même avec elle finalement. Ou peut-être juste que Roxane lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de suffisamment insignifiant pour éviter d'avoir à se salir pour elle. Si c'était réellement la raison de son indifférence, alors Black avait tout faux.

Si Black l'avait ignoré pendant un temps, cette période était désormais révolue depuis que Roxane les avait laissé partir le soir de la pleine lune. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour revoir sa tête ce soir là. L'idée d'appeler Rusard lorsqu'elle avait reconnu le petit groupe longer les couloirs lui avait bien effleuré l'esprit mais un simple regard en direction de Lupin avait suffi pour lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une vulgaire promenade de santé. Elle devait avouer avoir eu peur lorsqu'il avait été pris d'un malaise. Elle n'avait pas trop idée du mécanisme et préférait continuer d'en ignorer un maximum. Lorsqu'elle avait baissé sa baguette, évidemment Black y avait vu une entourloupe. Les serpentards étaient peut être retords mais ils n'étaient pas suicidaires. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'elle savait, ce qui lui avait valu d'être épiée sans aucune discrétion par toute la clique. Sauf Lupin. C'était plutôt logique, ca avait toujours été le plus intelligent.

Roxane n'avait pas non plus manqué les regard lancés prétendument au hasard pendant les cours de potion. La sang de bourbe avait gardé les récents évènements pour elle, c'était une évidence, sinon le club des quatre aurait déjà fait un scandale. Mais Lupin et Black n'avaient pas eu besoin d'aveux pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien entendu, si Evans avait des problèmes, cela ne pouvait avoir qu'un lien étroit avec elle. Finalement cet idiot n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il avait juste pris le problème complètement à l'envers. Les préjugés avaient la dent dure à Poudlard. Roxane savait que si Black se méfiait plus d'elle que de n'importe quel autre serpentard, cela ne tenait qu'à ses relations. Qu'à une seule de ses relations en particulier. Pour toutes ces raisons, la jeune femme appréhendait le match de ce week end. Black, qui l'avait toujours ignoré jusqu'ici, ne jouerait plus la mascarade habituelle sur le terrain c'était certain. Le problème avec les batteurs, c'était que le jour où ils commençaient à s'intéresser à votre petite personne, les conséquences pouvaient s'avérer douloureuses.

* * *

C'était la première fois que Roxane éprouvait des difficultés à enfiler sa tenue de quidditch. Le sport était habituellement synonyme chez elle de délivrance, se défouler lui faisait du bien et c'était peut-être le seul endroit avec les toilettes de mimi geignarde où personne ne viendrait lui demander des comptes, personne et surtout pas Rosier ou Rockwood. Ca c'était habituellement, car aujourd'hui, Black n'allait pas la lâcher. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, seulement elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce match allait tourner à la vendetta. Pour couronner le tout, la veille, Avery les avait faits s'entraîner jusqu'à la crise de nerfs collective. Son crâne n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Elle aurait pu faire avec si son corps tout entier ne réclamait pas qu'on l'abatte sur le champ pour mettre fin à la douleur que lui procuraient ses courbatures. Si avec tout ça, elle ne lui mettait pas sa raclée à ce cabot…

Le vestiaire des filles avait beau être aussi large que celui des garçons, les effectifs féminins étaient bien plus réduits. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient cinq. Deux filles pour l'équipe des serpentards était déjà considéré comme un record pour la maison. Les préjugés avaient la dent dure chez les familles traditionnelles. Les filles ne savaient pas tenir un balai. Marcy Wikes, attrapeuse des serpentards, s'était faite un plaisir de leur prouver le contraire. Roxane n'avait renforcé les rangs féminins qu'un an plus tard. Si elles étaient loin d'organiser des soirées pyjama ensembles, les seules filles de l'équipe ne cachaient pas leur solidarité mutuelle. Le regard qu'elles échangèrent juste avant de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions, le balai calé dans la main droite, était un encouragement tacite pour les prochaines heures de torture que l'équipe de Potter allait leur infliger.

Roxane observa les poursuiveuses de Griffondor enfourcher leur balai sans prêter à leurs adversaires un seul regard. Elles étaient jolies et indubitablement imbuvables à en juger par leur attitude méprisante. Parmi les trois, la serpentard n'en connaissait qu'une. Pas mauvaise. Les deux autres venaient d'être intégrées à l'équipe. Elle imaginait le topo d'ici. C'était Potter, en tant que capitaine, qui était chargé des recrutements. Mais qui disait Potter disait aussi que Black n'était jamais loin. Si ces poupées manucurées étaient désormais dans l'équipe, elles ne pouvaient certainement pas dire merci à leurs talents de joueuses. Encore moins au professionnalisme de ces deux niais. Jusqu'à présent, Roxane n'avait jamais vraiment détesté les Maraudeurs, parce qu'elle se considérait trop évoluée pour s'abaisser au niveau des guéguerres entre maisons comme tous les autres. En plus, il y avait Lupin. Elle ne les aimait pas non plus, il y avait quand même des limites à l'absence de préjugés. Elle ne leur prêtait tout simplement pas la moindre attention. Maintenant que c'était le cas, elle pouvait officiellement déclarer qu'en ce moment même, à deux doigts d'empoigner sa batte, elle leur voulait du mal, sans doute autant que Black comptait lui en faire.

D'un coup de pied sec, Roxane s'envola dans les airs aux côtés de sa coéquipière. Elles rejoignirent sans se presser le reste de l'équipe, qui semblait déjà en pleine tentative de déstabilisation des joueurs adverses. A en juger par les grands sourires moqueurs du binoclard, c'était raté. De temps en temps, principalement dans des moments comme celui-là, Roxane avait honte de sa maison. Si Serpentard comptait bon nombre de futurs grands hommes, elle n'en comptait pas moins de profonds abrutis. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas envoyés à Poufsouffle lors de la répartition comme ils auraient dû l'être ? Parce qu'ils s'agissaient de familles de la haute noblesse. Essayer de pulvériser les griffondors ne menait à rien dans la vie. Pour une fois, il aurait été bien d'y arriver. Alors qu'elle balayait les rouge et or d'un regard, elle rencontra celui de son adversaire attitré pour les prochaines heures de match. Black n'aurait pas pu la fixer avec plus de mépris s'il l'avait voulu. Si Roxane n'était pas une Mulciber, elle en aurait eu froid dans le dos. Après tout, elle avait vu ce grand gaillard sucer son pouce et porter des couches, celui-ci avait un peu trop tendance à l'oublier.

Chacun gagna son poste alors que la tension qui émanait des gradins était plus que palpable. Chacun des spectatauers y allait de son petit commentaire. Certaines voix portaient plus que d'autres. Roxane ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut cette lueur de doute traverser successivement le regard des trois joueuses adverses. Elle savait que ces bécasses n'avaient pas l'étoffe de vraies joueuses. Il fallait de sacrés nerfs pour pouvoir supporter les reproches et les insultes de ceux qui ne se faisaient pas prier pour te faire comprendre que ton jeu était lamentable alors que ces mêmes personnes ne savaient même pas faire décoller un balai. En l'occurrence, la meilleure technique de destabilisation provenait sans aucun doute des gradins vert et argent qui hurlaient des insanités à l'équipe des griffondors. De ceux là, Roxane était particulièrement fière.

Bibine empoigna le souaffle, et à son coup de sifflet le projeta dans les airs. Avery, pleinement remis de sa poignée de main formelle, contrairement à Potter qui soufflait comme un bœuf sur la sienne pour tenter d'atténuer la douleur, se lança à la poursuite de la balle. Il tenta de faire la passe à Wikes qui la manqua de peu, perturbée par un cognard qui fonçait à présent à toute vitesse vers Roxane. La jeune femme l'esquiva de justesse, avant de chercher Black des yeux. Il affichait une mine contrariée. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps. Il ne tentait même pas de masquer sa volonté de la voir se faire défigurer. Faire des manières ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait juste arriver au but qu'il s'était fixé. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Roxane vola adroitement jusqu'au cognard qui traînait dans un coin reculé du stade et frappa de toutes ses forces en direction du grand brun.

Si Sirius n'eut aucun mal à éviter ce cognard, le second qui suivit à peine deux secondes plus tard le déstabilisa. Elle ne répondait pas à ses attaques, elle en générait. Sirius resserra sa prise sur sa batte et frappa. Un cri retentit mais ce n'était pas celui espéré. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il crut même reconnaître April Ackerley, de son équipe. Personne au sol, elle n'était donc pas tombée. Finalement il aperçut sa longue queue de cheval s'agiter avec fougue dans la masse de poursuiveurs à se disputer le souaffle. Plus de peur que de mal a priori, et probablement une superbe giffle à la sortie des vestiaires pour avoir failli la blesser. Un cognard lui passa juste sous le nez. Il s'agissait d'un coup de l'autre batteur de serpentard, Pritchard qui de toute évidence ne visait pas aussi bien que sa coéquipière. Sirius se jeta dessus et l'envoya de l'autre côté du terrain, là où Mulciber attendait la suite des représailles avec résignation. Du peu que Sirius put en voir, elle l'avait évité non sans mal cette fois. Elle commençait enfin à s'énerver. Le coup qu'elle lui renvoya confirma ce pressentiment. Plus sec, mais moins bien visé aussi. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un bon quart d'heure que les autres joueurs commencèrent à se poser des questions. Ils fixaient incrédules les deux batteurs se renvoyer la balle avec une rage non dissimulée. Dans les gradins cela devait bien faire dix minutes que le commentateur du match dans les tribunes du corps enseignant s'en donnait à cœur joie pour compter les points de cette petite guéguerre. Quant aux spectateurs, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête entre les deux matchs qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Cette mascarade aurait pu continuer plus longtemps si Sirius, qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter n'avait pas commis l'erreur de frapper trop fort, sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver si Mulciber n'arrêtait pas la balle, alors qu'elle attendait, postée devant la tribune des professeurs. Le coup partit à une vitesse folle, manquant de heurter de plein fouet Cornedrue qui lui hurlait d' « arrêter ses conneries ». Un looping fut nécessaire pour éviter le cognard fou qui fonçait en ligne droite vers sa cible.

Sirius afficha un air vainqueur lorsqu'il détecta ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de ce match, la panique dans les yeux de Mulciber. La brunette, prise de court par la vitesse du boulet se contentait de le regarder lui arriver en pleine tête. Les hurlements de Marcy lui firent soudain reprendre ses esprits et elle bascula de toutes ses forces en arrière alors que le cognard arrivait enfin à sa hauteur. Elle sentit le vent lui chatouiller le nez au passage, signe qu'elle venait d'échapper de peu à une sublime rhinoplastie dont seule Pomfresh avait le secret. Roxane ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi tant de gens hurlaient derrière elle. Après tout le cognard semblait l'avoir épargné. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se releva qu'elle prit note des conséquences de leur petit jeu. La balle avait traversé la tribune des professeurs, manquant de peu le professeur Slughorn qui jetait des regards hébétés dans tous les sens. La fête était finie.

* * *

- Que je ne vous revois plus avant que cette salle brille comme un sou neuf !

Sirius ne cachait pas son air profondément irrité par la situation. Il avait raté sa cible, privé griffondor d'un batteur pour la suite du match à laquelle il n'assisterait pas, s'était attiré les foudres de Slughorn qui ne digèrerait pas de sitôt sa décapitation manquée, fait perdre 200 points à griffondor pour son attitude « puérile et profondément dangereuse » si l'on en croyait les dires de Mcgonagall et pour couronner le tout, il était coincé pour au moins trois heures avec… elle. Ah et son bras endolori venait de lui faire prendre conscience que pour une femme de son âge, Mcgonagall avait encore une sacrée poigne. Dire qu'il l'avait cherché était sans doute un peu exagéré. Peut-être la finesse aurait-elle mieux marché que de foncer dans le tas sans se poser de question. Mais la finesse l'aurait sans doute moins amusé. A présent il était seul dans cette volière qui empestait les fientes d'oiseaux, armé d'un seau et d'une brosse, condamné à récurer les murs à défaut des sols dont l'entretien était depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années devenu humainement impossible. Le peu de réconfort qu'il tirait de la situation tenait du fait que Mulciber était là elle aussi avec son seau et sa brosse, vulnérable et à la portée de ses mains s'il lui prenait l'envie de vouloir l'étrangler. Sirius lui jeta à peine un regard. Il n'était pas dur de deviner que sous cette façade glaciale et détachée, cette fille bouillonnait de rage. Il n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes de racler de l'urine séchée.

**Une p'tite review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà! je sais, ca fait un bail et j'en suis vraiment désolée car ça n'aurait jamais dû être aussi long. Mon ordi a eu un problème, résultat, il a atterri au SAV. Tout ça pour dire que j'aurais dû le finir il y a un loooong moment alors encore une fois toutes mes excuses les enfants.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews bien évidemment, j'adore connaitre votre avis sur mes écrits, bons comme mauvais, ça montre que vous avez pris le temps de me lire, et encore plus de me faire partager votre ressenti, ce qui peut me permettre de m'améliorer et c'est génial. Je répondrait individuellement aux reviews au prochain chapitre, qui devrait arriver assez vite, en espérant bien sur que mon ordi ne me fasse pas faux bond.

voilà, je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre, plus long que ce à quoi vous avez été habitués depuis le début, vous plaise! on en était donc resté à une confrontation imminente entre Sirius et Roxane...

* * *

Le temps était quand même sacrément long quand on se faisait confisquer sa baguette pour les corvées. Si Sirius ne sentait plus ses bras à force de frotter comme un dératé sur les murs en pierre de la volière, c'était probablement l'odeur pestilentielle de l'endroit en question qui était le plus insupportable dans toute cette histoire. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un bruit sourd suivi d'une forte douleur à la tête eut vite fait de le réveiller. Cette folle lui avait balancé sa brosse dans la figure. Ca lui apprendrait à enfreindre son credo de ne jamais tourner le dos à un serpent. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'était peut être pas assez retord pour frapper une fille - quoique la voir se prendre un cognard en pleine tête ne l'aurait pas dérangé trois quarts d'heure plus tôt -mais après tout, ça n'en était pas vraiment une, c'était la future Mrs Malefoy, mangemort ou du moins future recrue, vraisemblablement bourreau d'Evans à ses heures perdues, en d'autres termes c'était le mal. Le poing serré et la brosse compressée dans la main droite, Sirius abandonna son poste sans regret, la mâchoire crispée, prêt à se battre sans la moindre hésitation. Alors qu'il pensait faire face à une hystérique à deux doigts de lui bondir dessus, la jeune femme affichait en fait un air particulièrement serein.

- C'est quoi ton problème ?

Pas si sereine que ça finalement. Elle avait parlé trop fort pour paraître maîtresse d'elle même. Si sa voix parvenait déjà difficilement à camoufler son incompréhension, l'agacement qu'elle ressentit sur le coup fut lui aussi parfaitement lisible. Sirius aurait mis sa main à couper que cet énervement qui déformait soudain ses traits n'était dû qu'à elle-même. Elle avait crié. Elle commençait à perdre ses moyens, chose qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout car c'était donner raison à son interlocuteur. Et le plus dur pour son orgueil, c'était d'imaginer que le guignol d'en face avait pu lui aussi s'en rendre compte. Finalement, cette reine mystère n'était qu'une usurpatrice, elle n'était pas si dure que ça à déchiffrer. Elle était comme tous ces aristocrates bouffés par l'orgueil. Elle était comme lui.

- C'est quoi ton problème !

Elle avait détaché chaque mot cette fois, comme si elle avait devant elle un parfait demeuré. Ca aurait pu vexer Sirius si lui-même n'employait pas cette technique pour se calmer lorsqu'il sentait la crise de nerf poindre.

- C'était quoi l'objectif ? Me fracasser légèrement le crâne ? Me briser la nuque mais juste un petit peu ?

Le griffondor resta muet. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il voulait en effet lui envoyer un cognard en pleine tête sans réellement la tuer ? Elle n'aurait pas saisi la différence de toute façon. Pour Sirius il y en avait une. S'il y avait bien un fléau à supprimer de cette terre, c'était ces pourritures de mangemorts qui grossissaient toujours plus les rangs de ce cinglé d'extrémiste, en guerre contre les moldus et les « sangs de bourbe ». Voldemort à lui tout seul n'était rien. Que pouvait-il bien faire contre le reste de la planète ? C'était le nombre de ses fidèles qui lui donnait tant de pouvoir. Ces illuminés qui croyaient vraiment en l'existence d'une race supérieure. Ces malades qui s'en prendraient un jour à Lily et probablement à James. S'il y avait bien une espèce à exterminer, c'était celle là. Sirius connaissait les Mulciber pour avoir passé de nombreuses après-midi planté droit comme un i dans le canapé du salon pendant que Mère y prenait le thé. Conrad Mulciber, le père de Roxane était un mangemort et ce, dès la première heure. La fille allait forcément y passer si ça n'était pas déjà fait. Pourtant Sirius, qui la fixait désormais droit dans les yeux, ne pouvait décemment souhaiter sa mort, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais voulu voir mourir qui que ce soit, en plus du fait que ses grands yeux noirs le perturbaient au plus haut point. Quant aux conséquences qu'un éventuel choc entre un cognard et un crâne, aussi solide soit-il, aurait pu générer, Sirius reconnaissait qu'en tant que sanguin, porté bien plus par son impulsivité que par sa réflexion, il n'y avait guère pensé. S'il avait voulu lui faire payer de s'en être prise à Lily ? Oui. S'il avait consciemment souhaité lui faire du mal ? Pas vraiment. Elle était là la différence. Peut-être était-ce finalement une bonne chose que le cognard n'ait pas atteint sa cible tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'en effet, il aurait pu réfléchir plus de deux secondes à son super plan. En attendant, elle était toujours là à lui casser les pieds. Un bon crochet du droit ne pouvait pas lui être fatal n'est-ce pas ?

- Peut-être cherchais-tu seulement à me défigurer… Pourquoi s'énerver dans ce cas ?

Sirius n'était toujours pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche. Elle secouait la tête, comme elle aurait pu le faire excédée par un gamin capricieux. Il aurait pu continuer à se taire, à l'exaspérer par son silence, mais c'était sans compter sur un geste anodin pour n'importe qui mais pas pour une fille de mangemort. Alors qu'elle lui tournait de nouveau le dos, Mulciber avait tiré sur la manche droite de son pull. Si elle avait voulu cacher sa marque, elle n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Ca vous apporte quoi exactement de faire ce que vous faites ?

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de faire pivoter d'un coup la jeune fille, comme si elle avait été victime d'une décharge électrique. Elle fixait Sirius Black de ses yeux perçants, les lèvres pincées et ce fut avec un extraordinaire aplomb qu'elle rétorqua qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait.

- De ta bande de potes hooligans tatoués jusqu'à l'avant bras.

- Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles et tu me fatigues.

Sa réponse n'avait pas traîné et le claquement de langue méprisant non plus. Elle ne se souciait même plus de cacher son agacement. Sirius était en train de la pousser à bout, et c'était là sa plus grande satisfaction. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus finalement sachant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Alors ce fut avec un sourire victorieux qu'il retourna à son poste, brosse à la main en la laissant fulminer toute seule.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures et demi que personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. Les bras endoloris, ils se contentaient de souffrir en silence, en attendant qu'une âme charitable ait suffisamment pitié d'eux pour leur ouvrir la porte. Lorsque Minerva McGonagall déverrouilla enfin la porte, elle put constater à sa plus grande surprise que les murs, à défaut de briller, avaient recouvré leur couleur d'origine, le gris anthracite. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel progrès. Peut-être même imaginait-elle retrouver Black, assommé dans un coin. C'était du moins ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait dû passer plus de dix minutes à le supporter en tête à tête. Si elle concédait sans honte qu'il faisait partie de ses élèves préférés, il était évident que ses tendances m'as-tu-vu ne pouvaient pas être du goût de tout le monde.

Si Mcgonagall avait ouvert la porte, elle n'allait pas pousser sa bonté jusqu'à attendre qu'ils veuillent bien quitter les lieux. C'était ce que Sirius préférait chez elle. Sa profonde philanthropie. S'il l'avait connue plus jeune, il aurait pu tenter sa chance avec elle. Elle aurait probablement fait comme toutes ces pimbêches de serpentards qui crient haut et fort que manger du lion n'est pas leur style, qu'elles valent mieux que ça, alors qu'elles se meurent d'amour pour lui comme toutes les autres. Mcgo était de ce genre là, sans aucun doute. Bref.

Avant de partir, il lui restait une chose à faire, une seule. Celle qui pourrait enfin lui fournir une réponse à la question qui le taraudait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. Le griffondor se glissa derrière la jeune fille qui s'affairait à ranger le matériel et sans plus de cérémonie, lui empoigna le bras droit et la força à lui faire face. C'était la première fois depuis des années, voire probablement la première fois tout court qu'ils se touchaient. Sirius ne l'avait jamais vue d'aussi près. Elle était sacrément belle, l'avait toujours été. Mais vue de près, c'était encore plus saisissant. Ses yeux qu'il avait toujours perçus noirs, bizarrement noirs, relevaient plus du… chocolat. Du chocolat noir pour être précis. Il était enfin parvenu à distinguer la pupille de l'iris et pour la première fois, Sirius se fit la réflexion que s'ils restaient déstabilisants, ils n'en étaient pas moins sublimes. De fines tâches de rousseur coloraient cette peau si désespérément blanche. Sirius n'aurait jamais soupçonné leur existence jusqu'à maintenant. Ca foutait en l'air sa théorie vampirique sur les serpentards. Ca lui donnait même un petit côté femme-enfant. Quant au parfum qui chatouillait délicatement les narines du maraudeur, il s'avérait agréablement fruité. Une délicieuse odeur de fraise et de poire. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Bizarrement, cette nana avait toujours eu pour Sirius la tête à aimer les fragrances atrocement capiteuses, ces parfums typiques des femmes fatales qui s'imaginent que plus l'odeur est forte, plus ça les rend irrésistibles. Foutaises. Sirius était sorti avec toutes les autoproclamées veuves noires de Poudlard, résultat il les avait toutes jetées. Alors qu'il continuait de fixer sa prisonnière sans ciller, l'association de ce visage noble et de cet arôme frais et pétillant s'établissait pour Sirius comme une évidence. Comment avait-il pu l'imaginer autrement ? Le jeune homme fut brusquement tiré de ses réflexions par un grognement de douleur. Les traits de Mulciber s'étaient crispés. Ce fut alors qu'il comprit qu'il avait sans doute serré trop fort.

- Tu me fais mal.

Elle n'avait pas crié, elle n'avait même pas parlé à voix haute. Elle n'essayait même pas de se débattre. Si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son corps tout entier criait sa soumission. Cette situation n'en était que plus déroutante pour Sirius qui eut bien du mal à se concentrer à nouveau sur l'objectif de sa manœuvre. Ce fut avec une étonnante délicatesse qu'il remonta alors la manche droite de la jeune femme. Il s'agissait d'une vérification, pas d'une séance de torture. Peut-être même cherchait-il à s'excuser du comportement de gros rustre qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Ce soudain changement de comportement n'échappa pas le moins du monde à Roxane qui finit par tourner son poignet d'elle-même, en guise de coopération. C'était probablement la scène la plus étrange qu'ils aient jamais vécu. C'était comme si ce simple contact avait réussi à apaiser la tension ambiante. Peut-être pas à l'apaiser mais au moins à la réduire. Bizarrement, Sirius avait déjà touché Servilus, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ça n'avait jamais arrangé quoi que ce soit.

Ah oui, le bras. Un bras laiteux, sans la moindre marque. Pas même la moindre inscription. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sirius n'y aurait pas cru. Maintenant qu'il avait la preuve irréfutable que Mulciber n'était pas encore passée de l'autre côté de la barrière, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait pu deviner tout seul. Le poignet toujours dans la main, le maraudeur sentit enfin une résistance. Mulciber voulait récupérer son poignet maintenant, il semblerait que la trêve était terminée. Il était inutile de se voiler la face, si cette fille n'était pas encore marquée, il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps. Peut-être n'était-ce pas sa décision, mais le fait est qu'elle allait forcément s'y conformer. En plus, ça ne retirait rien au fait que Lily avait été traumatisée, et qu'elle en était probablement l'unique responsable. Lorsque Roxane récupéra enfin son bras, elle recula de quelques pas. Elle savait pertinemment que Black était perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, qu'il pensait que son initiation avait eu lieu. Elle savait aussi que marque ou pas, l'opinion de cet abruti était faite, et que cette révélation ne remettrait pas en cause la vision qu'il avait d'elle. Mais elle savait surtout que pour une raison qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Black avait posé son regard sur son bras blanc l'avait profondément perturbée. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que l'avis du griffondor aurait pu avoir une telle importance à ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru non pas devoir mais vouloir rendre des comptes à quelqu'un, et surtout pas à lui. Cette réflexion la mit profondément mal à l'aise. Impatiente de quitter cette foutue volière qui s'avérait soudain étouffante, Roxane se fit héler une dernière fois alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, prolongeant encore un peu plus le supplice.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est par choix ou par tradition familiale mais réfléchis bien à ce que ça implique avant d'accepter de te faire graver dans la chair quoi que ce soit. Surtout un truc aussi moche.

La jeune fille lui tournait toujours le dos et fit un pas en avant, pensant de toute sa naïveté, aussi infime soit-elle, que Sirius en avait fini avec elle. C'était mal le connaître.

- Ah, au fait… renseigne-toi sur un certain Hitler quand tu as le temps. En tant que serpent à sonnette ça ne doit être pour toi qu'un illustre inconnu puisque vous considérez tous l'étude des moldus comme une matière de ploucs. Fais ce que je te dis et tu verras où je veux en venir.

Mulciber eut au moins la décence d'attendre qu'il ait terminé pour claquer la porte comme une furie. Si elle avait suffisamment prêté l'oreille pendant ces dernières secondes, alors il était évident qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

* * *

Roxane haïssait ce type. Il avait bien réussi son coup celui là. La serpentard aimait penser qu'elle ne dépendait de rien ne de personne, et que l'abruti qui réussirait à l'influencer dans quoi que ce soit n'était pas encore né. Sauf que c'était sans compter sur Black. S'il avait bien cerné une chose chez elle, c'était son esprit de contradiction. Certains appelleraient ça un sale caractère. Roxane préférait le terme bon sens. Le problème, c'était que Black l'avait retourné contre elle. Il lui avait demandé d'aller à la bibliothèque. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'y mettrait plus jamais les pieds. Oui mais voilà, la curiosité était elle aussi bien présente. Alors si son éducation serpentarde lui conseillait de faire comme si Black n'avait jamais existé, cette fichue tendance à la contradiction qui elle, n'avait pas de couleur, lui soufflait surtout d'envoyer bouler toute personne osant lui dicter celles à écouter et celles à ignorer. D'accord mais ça restait Black. Plutôt épouser Rogue que de lui donner raison. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui se laissaient volontiers manipuler par ce guignol.

* * *

Avant de s'engouffrer dans l'allée reculée de la bibliothèque réservée aux ouvrages moldus, Roxane pivota brièvement sur elle-même. Il était hors de question que quiconque la surprenne à rentrer là dedans, ça aurait forcément paru louche.

La jolie brune en eut le souffle coupé à la vue de tous ces livres. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber sur autant d'ouvrages au fin fond de la bibliothèque. En serpentard pure souche, Roxane aurait sans doute dû souffrir d'une asphyxie soudaine, du moins d'un inconfort certain, encerclée par ces centaines de textes moldus. C'était tout le contraire. Les livres l'avaient toujours apaisée. Elle n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir chez elle lorsqu'elle furetait dans des allées remplies de bouquins. Un des nombreux traits de sa personnalité qu'elle ne partageait pas non plus avec Lucius. Monsieur préférait l'action. En attendant, elle ne se serait jamais laissée casser le nez, elle.

Les lettres gravées sur les étagères indiquaient : littérature classique. Des centaines de noms dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle repasserait par ici, plus tard sans doute, mais elle repasserait c'était certain. Cette allée l'intriguait. Le goût pour l'inconnu probablement. Après le rayon littérature contemporaine, qu'elle se promit mentalement de visiter dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle accéda enfin à l'étagère réservée aux ouvrages historiques. Où pouvait-t-elle bien trouver Hitler parmi tous ces livres ? Elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Ni l'époque, ni la région, elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir retenu correctement ce fichu nom. Mais Roxane avait l'intime conviction que si Black l'avait fait venir jusque ici, ce gugus avait réellement dû faire quelque chose de moche.

Un livre finit par attirer son attention : l'encyclopedia britannica**.** Ou plutôt tout une suite de volumes plus épais les uns que les autres qui composaient tous ensemble l'encyclopédie au complet. Roxane compta vingt-huit volumes au total. Ainsi donc les sangs de bourbe n'étaient pas les seuls à faire dans le concis… Le plus dur était fait car si ces moldus suivaient une certaine logique, alors la biographie d'Hitler devait figurer à la lettre H. A moins que ce soit un I. Un H ? Elle s'empara difficilement de l'objet outrancièrement volumineux, titubant sous son poids. Qui du sorcier ou du sang de bourbe avait piqué l'idée à l'autre de renfermer dans un seul livre toutes les connaissances du monde ? Comme si de le savoir allait pouvoir l'aider de toute façon. Partant du principe que tout index était en général situé à la fin des livres, Roxane retourna au prix d'un gros effort physique le monstrueux bouquin. Un index avec un nom. Le nom qu'elle cherchait depuis un quart d'heure sans trop savoir pourquoi. Hitler, Adolf. Un nom allemand, évidemment. Roxane n'eut guère besoin d'aller à la page 326 pour comprendre que cet Adolf avait un rapport avec les évènements de la guerre mondiale moldue dans les années 40. Si à Serpentard ou même au manoir Mulciber personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer en détail cette époque, lorsque les trois quarts de la planète sont en guerre, les répercussions se font nécessairement sentir chez les sorciers. Un jour son père lui avait dit que si les sangs de bourbe souhaitaient s'entretuer, ce n'était certainement pas à eux, les sorciers, d'y mettre un terme. Il avait ajouté quelque chose comme « nettoyer la planète des vermines ». Merci pour l'explication.

Page 326. Un immonde portrait du Adolf en question suivie d'un texte riche en lignes. Roxane ne s'habituerait jamais à ces photographies immobiles. Elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de la manœuvre. Toujours est-il que dans ce cas précis, que la photo de l'allemand soit figée ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Ce type la dérangeait. Il avait le regard d'un fou et pourtant, en fou, elle s'y connaissait. C'est alors qu'elle baissa les yeux vers une autre photographie. Elle avait pour légende : Auschwitz, le plus grand camp de concentration et d'extermination du troisième Reich.

* * *

Mardi 16 novembre. La météo n'avait jamais été aussi capricieuse. Si la chaleur avait persisté jusqu'au début du mois, un record absolu pour cette période de l'année, c'était la neige qui recouvrait aujourd'hui de son épais manteau la pelouse du parc du château. Vêtue d'une lourde cape vert bouteille, Roxane descendait les marches de l'escalier du grand hall, transie de froid. Narcissa Black l'accompagnait. C'aurait été mentir que d'affirmer que Roxane l'appréciait. Elle n'appréciait pas les serpentards. Elle cohabitait avec. On ne pouvait réellement apprécier ceux dont on se méfiait. La cohabitation avait cependant renforcé certains liens, développé une forme de solidarité qu'elle ne cachait pas. Il s'agissait tout de même de la maison qu'elle fréquentait depuis sept ans. Narcissa Black, qui était aussi la cousine du cabot de griffondor, partageait non seulement son blason mais aussi son dortoir. Sans être sa meilleure amie ou encore son amie tout court, il leur arrivait de parler, de passer du temps ensemble et même de se divertir. On pouvait appeler ça une relation pour le moins particulière. Le rapprochement entre les deux filles avait été d'autant plus marquant lorsque Roxane avait commencé à fréquenter Lucius. Narcissa n'avait guère besoin d'avouer quoi que ce soit, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche : elle avait un faible pour lui. Sans doute plus qu'un faible d'ailleurs. Roxane le savait et ça ne la choquait pas. Lucius Malefoy avait toujours été convoité, que Narcissa se consume d'amour pour lui n'était qu'une preuve de son bon sens. Petite bémol à son discernement cependant, elle avait fricoté quelques semaines avec Rosier. Personne n'était parfait et certainement pas Narcissa.

Les jeunes femmes étaient sur le point de se rendre au réfectoire pour le dîner lorsqu'une silhouette plus que familière se dessina au bas des marches. Les longs cheveux blonds à l'origine fermement maintenus dans un catogan encadraient le visage fermé de Lucius qui guettait patiemment l'arrivée de sa fiancée. Il avait sans doute dû essuyer quelques bourrasques pour arriver jusqu'ici. Le désordre lui allait nettement mieux que son habituel air pincé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Roxane se faisait la réflexion. Lorsque les deux serpentards arrivèrent en bas des marches, Lucius s'avança tranquillement, sans accorder le moindre regard à la grande blonde qui s'éloigna, faussement vexée. Le couple ne s'enlaça pas. Ils ne se prirent même pas la main. Aucun baiser, mis à part celui que Lucius déposa chastement sur le front de Roxane. C'était des retrouvailles selon Lucius Malefoy. La jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas. De toute façon, elle exécrait ces foutues démonstrations affectives publiques. De plus ce n'était pas le moment d'espérer plus, c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis l'incident Evans.

- Ca alors, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Le jeune homme finit tout de même par lâcher un sourire. Bien maigre, c'était évident.

- Oui, le ministère m'a envoyé à Doddington pour une histoire de transplanage manqué devant témoins. J'en ai profité pour faire un détour jusqu'ici. Dis-moi…

Les quelques élèves qui ne passaient pas derrière eux suffisamment vite au goût de Lucius eurent tôt fait de déguerpir devant le regard noir qu'il leur jetait.

- … Tu as toujours prévu de rentrer chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël ?

- Non, je pensais rester ici, réviser tranquillement mes ASPICS sans avoir à supporter les crises d'autorité de Conrad. Pourquoi ?

Au regard qu'il lui jeta, Roxane devina que c'était la question de trop.

- Parce que je te rappelle que l'année prochaine, tu seras mariée, et que si tu veux que ton père prenne ton avis en considération concernant l'heureux élu, il serait peut-être temps de le lui donner.

- On sort ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que mon avis sur la question soit on ne peut plus clair, non ? Le principe du mariage arrangé n'est pas de contenter la fille. On la jette en pâture, on lui pourrit la vie, c'est ça le but de la manœuvre. Accessoirement on se fait aussi de l'argent sur son dos. C'est probablement ça qui nous sauvera d'ailleurs. Mon père t'aime bien parce que tu lui lèches les bottes et que tu es presque aussi riche que lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Que tu aies ton mot à dire.

Lucius avait levé la main vers la joue de porcelaine de la jeune femme. Il effleura de ses longs doigts la peau anormalement chaude, avec une douceur rare. Ca n'empêcha pas Roxane de rester ancrée dans la réalité, à savoir un échange musclé, et la jolie brune lutta pour reculer d'un pas.

- Ce que je peux bien avoir à dire ne t'intéresse que parce que ça va dans ton sens.

Roxane commençait à bien connaître le mauvais bougre. Lorsque la conversation prenait une tournure contrariante selon lui, la première étape, c'était de la détourner. Si son interlocuteur n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu ou bien préférait ne pas le comprendre, alors il commençait à s'énerver. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait certainement pas envie de voir ici et maintenant. Elle le laissa donc détourner la conversation finalement.

- Dumbledore n'a toujours pas supprimé cette idiotie de bal de Noël je suppose… Il faudra que je te confirme ça ultérieurement mais Fudge m'a annoncé qu'il comptait m'envoyer à Poudlard le mois prochain. L'avantage c'est que tu ne te coltineras pas Rosier. Cet abruti s'imagine que parce que je l'ai chargé de veiller sur toi, il peut te reluquer comme bon lui semble.

Chose que Lucius n'avait pas pris soin de préciser, c'était que Rosier n'avait pas attendu d'être son chien de garde attitré pour laisser ses yeux errer n'importe où.

- Pour en revenir à cette histoire de bal, ma robe de soirée sera noire, comme d'habitude, donc tâche de trouver quelque chose d'assez clair de ton côté. Que toute l'école puisse s'extasier face à notre complémentarité. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Non justement. S'il y avait bien un couple on ne peut moins complémentaire c'était le leur. En tout point identiques. Elancés, magnifiques, imbuvables. Le jeune homme déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de Roxane avant de se diriger d'un pas prompt vers la sortie. Reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Lorsque la jolie brune fit volte face en direction de la grande salle où elle comptait bien finir par manger quelque chose, elle réalisa qu'un groupe de quatre griffondors qu'elle commençait à bien connaître la fixait à l'autre bout du hall, semblant n'avoir rien raté de leur entrevue. Elle fixa en retour Lupin qui était trop occupé à lui-même observer Black du coin de l'œil pour faire attention à elle. Son ventre la rappela à l'ordre. Elle n'avait décidément pas le temps pour leurs bêtises.

* * *

Le bal était maintenant dans trois jours. Cela en faisait six que Lucius avait été affecté par Fudge, son supérieur au département, d'une mission de surveillance du bon déroulement des cours. Cela faisait six nuits que Roxane ne dormait plus, occupée à chercher un semblant d'intimité avec Lucius, intimité qui compte tenu de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, ne pouvait s'exercer que la nuit. Roxane n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que cette idée avait toujours été celle de Lucius, et qu'il n'avait pas eu à batailler comme un fou pour obtenir l'accord de cet incompétent de Fudge. Lucius, c'était son truc de manipuler les gens, du moins les faibles. Et Fudge était aisément manipulable, du moment que le manipulateur en question affichait un pedigree à toute épreuve. C'était un ami de son père. En fait non puisque Conrad Mulciber n'avait pas d'ami. C'était une relation à utiliser à bon escient de son père.

Si l'idée que Lucius avait tout orchestré lui paraissait plus que probable, c'était certainement parce qu'à le voir en plein conciliabule avec les garçons de septième année, l'unique objectif de cette visite était de prêcher la bonne parole. Roxane ne tenait pas à se mêler à la conversation parce qu'elle connaissait maintenant son discours par cœur, et qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Cette propagande, on la lui servait déjà au manoir. Ce qui la terrifiait, c'était que dans le meilleur des cas, elle porterait prochainement le nom Malefoy. Dans le pire, n'importe quel autre. En tout cas, ce serait forcément le nom d'un mangemort. Elle serait donc condamnée à vivre le restant de son existence aux côtés d'un homme aux yeux fanatiques. Les yeux que Lucius avait en ce moment même. Les mêmes que son père aussi. Avec cette lueur folle à la limite de la pathologie dans le regard. Roxane ne voulait pas épouser un homme comme ça, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle finirait par l'avoir elle aussi. Elle finirait tatouée avec des yeux d'illuminée, dévouée corps et âme à ce type bizarre, exactement comme tous les gens présents dans cette salle commune. Un liquide désagréablement acide lui obstruait la gorge. C'était de la bile.

* * *

Lily s'ennuyait ferme. Tous les élèves étaient en pleine préparation d'une potion de beauté. Assez difficile pour les meilleurs, un casse tête pour les moins bons. Ca se voyait d'ici que Sirius et James galéraient. Ce à quoi ils lui répondraient que de toute façon, ils n'en auraient jamais besoin. Leur potion était jaune. C'était la seule d'ailleurs. Ca promettait. Seules celles de Severus, Roxane et la sienne étaient indéniablement bleues. La mixtion de Rogue était même d'un beau bleu roi. La sienne semblait soudainement fade avec ses reflets turquoises. Ca n'étonnait même plus Lily qui avait cessé de se laisser impressionner par le niveau incroyablement élevé du serpentard en potions. Sa voisine était tout simplement imperturbable. C'était aussi le cas de Lily d'habitude sauf que mademoiselle fut prise d'une atroce envie de parler à quelqu'un. Elle était assise depuis maintenant suffisamment longtemps à côté de Mulciber pour deviner qu'elle ne la mordrait pas si elle tentait une approche. Tout au plus elle la décapiterait sur place de son regard acéré. En tout cas, ce serait rapide.

- Tu comptes aller au bal de Noël ?

Lily n'était pas sure que ce soit un sujet à aborder. En attendant, il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Mulciber continuait de touiller sa potion comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait même pas jeté un regard dans sa direction. Elle se força finalement à marmonner un semblant de réponse.

- Il semblerait.

Ca n'était pas très concluant mais ça ne découragea pas la rouquine. Elle avait déjà réussi à avoir une discussion civilisée avec Severus, ça ne pourrait jamais être pire.

- Avec Lucius Malefoy je suppose, puisque Dumbledore a dit qu'il resterait jusqu'au 26 dans le cadre de son travail au ministère.

- Il semblerait.

Le désespoir de la situation arracha un franc sourire à Lily.

- Evans, tu ferais mieux de finir ta potion plutôt que de me forcer à faire la conversation.

Bien sûr encore une fois, tout cela dit sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. La griffondor fut piquée au vif par cette remarque qu'elle aurait très bien pu entendre de la bouche de sa mère. Elle ramassa sur sa table ses deux dernières feuilles d'ellébore préalablement coupées en fines languettes qu'elle lança négligemment dans son chaudron. Compte tenu de la chaleur du liquide, elles ne mirent que quelques secondes à s'incorporer au mélange qui devint alors bleu roi, comme la potion de Rogue. Pas peu fière d'elle-même, Lily héla le professeur Slughorn qui accourut aussitôt. Un seul coup d'œil vers le chaudron de son élève préférée lui assura sa réussite.

- Miss Evans, vous êtes la seconde meilleure élève de ce cours. Je vous félicite.

L'information ne parvint qu'aux élèves les plus proches de sa tablée. Quasiment tous des serpentards qui lui jetèrent un regard de dégoût. Et dont la potion virait au verdâtre.

Elle se refusa à se tourner vers sa voisine, c'était une question de principe. Elle n'avait pas fait ça dans le but de lui démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de conseil, du moins pas vraiment. Elle ne vit pas sa voisine sourire, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de l'entendre. Intriguée, elle pivota finalement vers elle, jetant un œil au chaudron prenant progressivement une couleur plus soutenue que tout à l'heure. Elle était sur la bonne voie, mais Lily avait été meilleure qu'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'en ce moment même, Roxane Mulciber lui sourirait. Elle s'était même préparée à recevoir une remarque acerbe, une remarque de serpentard. Mais Roxane Mulciber la dévisageait, visiblement amusée par la situation.

- Alors et toi, tu y vas avec Potter ?

Lily n'aurait jamais cru que cela soit possible mais pourtant, si, la conversation était bel et bien engagée. Ce constat fit se détendre automatiquement la jeune fille.

- Et bien, oui… on n'en a pas parlé tant que ça. Disons que je veux y aller avec lui et il veut y aller avec moi, ce qui est normal quand on est un couple, mais je ne sais pas si ce gros gamin aura le courage de montrer ses talents de danseur à toute l'école. Il n'est pas vraiment habitué au ridicule. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit.

Roxane comprenait parfaitement l'allusion. Pendant des années, Potter lui avait couru après en lui ressassant son numéro de charme qui n'avait jamais eu aucun effet sur la rouquine. C'en était devenu pitoyable.

- J'ai bien essayé de lui apprendre la valse mais ça n'a jamais été concluant.

Ah oui, la valse. Les préfets et préfets en chef avaient la lourde tâche d'ouvrir le bal en commençant la première danse. Pour Roxane ce n'était qu'une formalité. C'était un calvaire qu'elle devait supporter depuis des années lors des banquets mondains. Elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le binoclard n'ait jamais dansé la valse de sa vie. Le reste du cours fila à toute allure pourtant elles s'en tinrent là pour leur première discussion amicale. Lily était satisfaite du bout de chemin parcouru. Mulciber avait baissé ses barrières, du moins quelques unes et c'était un énorme progrès en soi. Elle passa le reste du cours à s'occuper comme elle put en rangeant sa paillasse alors que sa voisine s'évertuait à finir sa potion. Elle avait parlé du bal de Noël avec la serpentard la plus inatteignable de toute l'école. Pour Lily, c'était Noël.

* * *

Roxane nourrissait une animosité sans borne pour les tenues de soirée. Oui ça brillait, oui c'était magnifique mais merlin ce que ça pouvait être encombrant. La brunette descendait les marches de l'escalier principal d'un pas lent et assuré, du moins aux yeux des autres puisque un seul pas de travers lui vaudrait au mieux une chute, au pire le déchirement du tissu de sa jupe. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut Evans dans sa robe vaporeuse vert-bouteille. Elle trépignait d'impatience à côté d'une des grandes statues encadrant l'entrée de la grande salle. Cet abruti de Potter tardait à se montrer sans doute. Le hall était vide, les seuls à ne pas être encore à la fête étaient les préfets et préfets en chef. Roxane glissa de sa démarche véritablement assurée cette fois ci jusqu'à la statue d'Evans. Non, elle n'allait pas véritablement la rejoindre, mais elle n'allait quand même pas s'abaisser à parler à des cinquièmes années. Lorsque la rouquine l'aperçut enfin, elle ne tenta même pas de cacher son admiration.

- Ta robe est magnifique !

Cette effervescence mit Roxane profondément mal à l'aise. Certes elle avait l'habitude des compliments, mais ça faisait une éternité que ceux qu'elle recevait n'avaient plus rien de sincère. Elle était enviée par la gente féminine de Poudlard et donc profondément jalousée par la même occasion. Les filles de sa maison ne faisaient plus que la flatter avec amertume, dans un élan d'hypocrisie qui laissait chaque fois la belle brune un peu plus blasée. Narcissa Black ne faisait pas exception. Toutes les éloges qu'elle avait bien pu faire à son égard étaient teintées de sa colère de ne pas être assez bien pour avoir éveillé les sens de Lucius Malefoy, exploit qui revenait uniquement à Roxane. Aussi, qu'une sang de bourbe avec qui elle n'avait eu une première vraie discussion que trois jours auparavant la complimente avec sincérité et bienveillance aussi naturellement, oui ça la mettait mal à l'aise, car la jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle baissa les yeux du mieux qu'elle put vers sa tenue et force lui était de constater qu'en effet, elle était magnifique. Une longue robe en soie pourpre dont le décolleté en ferait rougir plus d'un, devant comme derrière puisque les fines bretelles venaient se croiser dans le dos de la serpentard qui avait noué ses cheveux ondulés en une torsade rabattue sur son épaule droite. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers sa collègue, elle ressentit comme une étrange sensation de chaleur face à cette fille avec qui elle ne partageait rien, mais qui s'évertuait quand même à faire de son mieux. Alors Roxane eut la meilleure réaction possible. Elle aussi elle fit de son mieux.

- La tienne n'est pas mal non plus.

La griffondor lui lança un sourire éclatant et lui souhaita une bonne soirée en apercevant son cavalier essoufflé à l'autre bout de la pièce. La course contre la montre de Potter lui avait rendu sa touffe de cheveux encore plus ébouriffée qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était un résultat vraiment bizarre mais possible, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais crue jusqu'ici.

Roxane regarda le couple franchir la double porte menant à la fête, sans bouger d'un pouce. Son cavalier à elle ne semblait pas pressé de venir. S'il était en retard, il était certain que Lucius ne surgirait jamais comme Potter l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt, décoiffé et débraillé. Plutôt mourir pour Lucius Malefoy que d'apparaître imparfait. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il afficha une mine véritablement contrariée lorsqu'il parvint enfin à la hauteur de Roxane, pas un cheveu ne dépassant de son catogan.

- Je t'avais dit claire, la robe.

Roxane esquissa un sourire face à l'évidence qui la frappa. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

- Et moi je t'avais dit d'apprendre à faire des compliments, est-ce que tu m'as obéie ?

A en juger par le regard qu'il lui jeta, de toute évidence non. Lucius lui prit la main et l'entraina de ce pas dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion. Poudlard bénéficiait d'une décoration de Noël foisonnante d'ordinaire mais pour les soirs de bal, l'école se surpassait toujours. D'impressionnantes statues de glace ornaient les quatre coins de la pièce alors qu'un sapin gigantesque trônait au beau milieu. Roxane ne manqua pas de remarquer la scène qui avait été dressée à l'opposé de l'orchestre qui s'évertuait depuis déjà trente minutes à swinguer en rythme. Un buffet gargantuesque avait été pris d'assaut par une bonne partie de la gente masculine alors que leurs douces moitiés comméraient du mieux, ou du pire qu'elles pouvaient sur les robes et coiffures de celles qu'elles avaient dans le nez. Roxane ne manqua pas non plus de remarquer ces abrutis de maraudeurs qui se partageaient difficilement entre la nourriture et les décolletés plongeants. La cavalière de Black était une blonde en sixième année. La niaiserie incarnée mais de longues jambes. La copie conforme de sa dernière poule, eliza machin chose. Un peu moins niaise mais déjà passée dans son lit donc bonne à jeter pour lui sans doute. Lupin s'était laissé tenter par la petite brune poufsouffle qui partageait le cours de botanique de Roxane. Elle rougissait pour un rien celle là. Une gamine qui n'oserait pas lui parler de la soirée, voilà un choix prudent de sa part. Définitivement prudent et rasant au possible. C'était certain que ça ne risquerait pas de déclencher grand-chose chez le grand méchant loup à part l'ennui. Quant à Pettigrow, Roxane ne le chercha même pas. C'était déjà beau qu'elle se souvienne de son nom de famille.

Les derniers préfets de l'école les suivaient de près. La musique s'interrompit alors brusquement et Roxane se mit en place, cherchant du regard son homologue rousse. Celle-ci semblait tirer Potter vers la piste de danse avec hargne, telle un éleveur conduisant le bétail à l'abattoir. Lorsque Roxane ramena son regard sur Lucius, elle le surprit à adresser un sourire arrogant à une blonde et son éternel air de la fille reniflant une odeur nauséabonde : Narcissa Black. Il ne manquait plus que ça. La jolie brune se raidit sous la colère. Ces sourires, c'était pour elle. Ils devaient être pour elle. Black n'était qu'un mouton, blond de surcroit. Roxane était plus belle, plus intelligente. Elle était mieux. Mais si c'était à Narcissa que Lucius avait demandé de porter une foutue robe claire, elle, elle l'aurait fait, sans poser de question. Peu importait à quel point Roxane s'avérait époustouflante dans sa robe pourpre, ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait demandé. C'était d'ailleurs bien pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi cette robe. Lucius savait parfaitement qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, et s'évertuait donc à lui faire regretter son choix. En l'ignorant au profit d'une autre, une que Roxane avait toujours considérée comme inférieure.

La valse des préfets débuta. Il était évident que de tous les couples de la soirée, Roxane et Lucius étaient de loin les mieux assortis. S'ils se mouvaient avec grâce, aucun des deux ne prêtait attention à la danse elle-même. Leurs pas relevaient d'un automatisme hérité des trop nombreux diners mondains auxquels ils avaient dû assister, ce qui leur permettait de se concentrer l'un sur l'autre. Lorsque Roxane capta finalement le regard polaire de Lucius, elle transmit sans aucune peine toute la colère qu'elle ressentait à présent face à l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire subir. La jeune femme avait conscience de la force mentale de Lucius, mais encore plus de sa faiblesse lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se perdre, de plus en plus rarement certes, dans l'océan d'ébène qui l'électrocutait sur place. Il n'avait jamais pu résister à ses yeux, elle le savait et en profita. Pendant toute la durée de la valse d'ouverture, elle ne cilla pas, refusant catégoriquement de lui laisser l'occasion de reposer les yeux sur cette greluche, et il lui obéit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix, cette fille possédait des yeux hypnotiques. Lorsqu'arriva la fin de cette première danse, Lucius qui n'avait pas détourné le regard depuis le début, lui adressa un sourire en coin, amusé par cet excès de dominance dont Roxane avait fait preuve. Une manœuvre qui avait eu l'effet escompté puisque le grand blond ne jeta plus un seul regard vers une Narcissa définitivement frustrée.

* * *

Bon, je me suis dit que pour une reprise, on allait éviter la coupure atroce qui vous laisse sur un cliffhanger de malade donc je m'arrête là pour ce chapitre.

Un petit geste pour le pauvre auteur que je suis et qui aimerait bien savoir si elle n'a pas raté son coup s'il vous plait...


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour les gens, encore une fois je suis affreusement en retard même si je ne donne pas de délai, je sais quand j'abuse ou non. et là j'abuse mais comme ça devient une habitude, vous ne deviez sans doute pas l'attendre avant deux trois mois...^^**

**donc, un nouveau chapitre qui en fait est écrit depuis une éternité mais que je n'arrivais pas à boucler. j'ai donc commencé une nouvelle fic en attendant et l'inspiration n'étant pas revenue pour celle là, il a fallu que je me force, pour que vous ayez enfin ce foutu chapitre, en espérant que ça ne se sente pas trop**

**merci et désolée envers tralalaire, Aodren, Lady Black S et Veruschka de m'avoir soutenue pour le dernier chapitre et d'avoir réclamé une suite rapide qui ne l'a pas été**

**vos reviews me font un bien fou, alors continuez comme ça, j'apprécie vos commentaires sur mon lucius et mon sirius/roxane, vous avez l'air d'apprécier les caractères donnés à mes personnages principaux et c'est le plus beau compliment que vous puissiez me faire!**

**ah et pour ce qui est du sensuel, mlle Veruschka, nous verrons en temps et en heure... mais ça viendra! dans dix ans, d'ici deux ou trois chapitres^^**

**bonne lecture!**

**PS: point de vue alterné évidemment, et non annoncé comme d'habitude mais c'est tellement plus drôle quand vous vous creusez les méninges pour comprendre qui parle!**

* * *

En fait, l'estrade avait été dressée pour la seconde partie de la soirée. Celle que les élèves attendaient bien plus que le quart d'heure de valse de l'ouverture, le concert de rock. C'était une première à Poudlard et Roxane n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Dumbledore avait fait venir pour l'occasion les Bizarr'Sisters, un petit groupe de rock sorcier qui commençait à connaître un réel succès à la radio. La jeune fille connaissait toutes leurs chansons. Une masse importante d'élèves gesticulait face à la scène, les mains en l'air en sautant dans tous les sens. La chanson en cours était leur premier succès, This is the night, dont Roxane chantait silencieusement dans son coin les paroles qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Elles avaient beau être atrocement niaises, la musique n'en était pas moins libératrice. C'était du rock beuglé par des déchaînés et franchement, ça changeait de la musique d'ambiance des soirées mondaines.

Lucius, sur la chaise à côté, était accaparé par une discussion animée avec les prochaines recrues mangemorts. Folle ambiance. Roxane reporta son attention sur les élèves en nage devant l'estrade, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver les quatre griffondors. Disons plutôt les deux. Potter et Black gesticulaient comme des cinglés, alors que Lupin appréciait la musique d'un peu plus loin, toujours aussi calme et réservé, évitant ainsi de se mêler à la foule. Pettigrow lui, il semblait pris de boulimie à dévaliser de ses sales pattes le buffet.

Roxane fut interrompue dans son inventaire par le regard de Lupin qui se posa sur elle, ses deux pupilles d'ambre lui faisant l'effet d'un ballet de flammes lui brûlant la peau. Si toute sa personne respirait l'intrigue, Roxane devait bien admettre que c'était avant tout ses yeux qui s'avéraient les plus mystérieux. C'était ses yeux qui l'avaient elle-même déstabilisée cette fameuse fois dans la volière. D'ailleurs monsieur en avait parfaitement conscience et en jouait volontiers malgré cet air de ne pas y toucher. Elle aimait bien Lupin. Non, sérieusement. Non seulement, des quatre c'était son préféré, ou plutôt le moins insupportable, mais Roxane l'aimait vraiment bien. Chose qu'elle n'avouerait jamais à personne d'autre qu'à elle-même bien entendu. Par contre, le fait qu'il la fixe toujours commençait à devenir franchement gênant. Si Lucius s'en apercevait, il ordonnerait sans hésiter –non Lucius ne demande pas, il exige- à Rosier et Rockwood de se charger de son cas et honnêtement, Roxane n'avait pas l'intention de jouer les samaritaines avec toute la clique des griffondors. Enfin pour ça, encore fallait-il que Lupin ait eu besoin de son aide. Il n'avait rien de la frêle Evans, lui. Un petit soir de pleine lune et pouf, ces deux abrutis ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Evans qui à bien y réfléchir ne semblait pas si fragile que ça, à hurler en chœur les paroles au beau milieu de la foule. Elle l'aimait bien elle aussi. Roxane n'aurait jamais dit ça en début d'année ou même juste après l'avoir sauvée, n'ayant agi que par pitié et non par amitié pour la san… la fille de moldue. Aujourd'hui, c'était presque Noël, et les choses avaient changé. Pour une… fille de moldue, elle n'était pas si mal. Oui, Roxane aimait bien Lily Evans. Mais ça non plus, elle ne le dirait jamais à personne.

La brunette baissa les yeux vers le verre vide qu'elle serrait déraisonnablement entre ses mains et en vint à la conclusion que si elle commençait à faire dans le sentiment, c'était qu'elle avait suffisamment bu pour la soirée. Où était Lucius ? Ah oui, sur la chaise d'à côté, sans la moindre considération pour sa personne. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle était jeune et tenait encore sur ses pieds, elle irait profiter de la soirée comme tout le monde, Lucius pouvant aller se faire foutre par la même occasion.

Il ne la vit même pas quitter son siège. Roxane fila d'un pas plus assuré qu'elle n'aurait cru jusqu'à la piste, non sans un regard pour Lupin lorsqu'elle le dépassa. Le jeune homme lui rendit un sourire amusé et ne cessa de la suivre des yeux que lorsqu'elle s'engouffra non sans mal dans la masse. Dire qu'elle se sentait à l'aise, collée à tous ces bouseux qui lui filaient des coups de coudes dans les côtes, serait mentir mais au moins elle se sentait libre, cachée de la vue de son cerbère à poils blonds pour un moment. Roxane ferma les yeux afin de ressentir la musique même si compte tenu du volume, on pouvait la ressentir jusque dans les toilettes. Finalement elle les rouvrit bien vite, sentant la nausée arriver et leva les bras, comme tout le monde. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se fondait volontiers dans la masse. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça : agir comme n'importe quelle personne de son âge, elle qui n'avait toujours vécu qu'en se conformant à cette exigence de passivité chez les femmes de son rang. Roxane porta alors ses longs doigts jusqu'à sa coiffure et défit une à une les épingles qui retenaient encore sa crinière d'ébène. Là elle se sentait vraiment bien. La jeune femme ne retint pas le large sourire qu'elle sentait poindre. Un sourire qu'elle manqua de voir disparaître lorsqu'un gros rustre, un poufsouffle évidemment, lui rentra dedans avec une telle brutalité qu'elle s'emplafonna violemment avec son voisin de droite. Celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre, la serrant fermement à la taille d'une main et à l'épaule de l'autre. Par Merlin elle reconnaissait ces mains, même avec une dizaine de verres dans le nez. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête afin de confirmer ses soupçons, son regard heurta celui gris acier de son « sauveur ». Black, évidemment. Incroyablement débraillé à force de remuer sans cesse, incroyablement beau aussi elle devait l'avouer. Où était sa blonde ? Apparemment pas ici, sinon elle aurait eu tôt fait de ramener ses fesses en voyant son cavalier avec une autre fille dans les bras. Une fille nettement mieux qu'elle en plus. Monsieur profitait du concert avec Potter et Evans qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle aimait bien Evans, l'avait-elle déjà dit ?

Lorsque le griffondor finit par ôter ses mains, Roxane craignit l'espace d'une seconde que c'était pour mieux l'étrangler. Mais lorsqu'elle replongea ses yeux dans le regard devenu onyx du beau brun, elle se détendit instantanément. Il semblait apaisé, peu disposé à commettre un meurtre. Un peu saoul aussi à en juger par l'éclat de ses prunelles. La jeune femme fut brusquement rappelée sur terre lorsque le veau qui l'avait bousculée, hurla à ses autres veaux de copains de le ramasser par terre. En temps normal, Roxane se serait contenue, elle avait tout de même une réputation de reine des glaces à préserver et elle y tenait, mais là sa robe était fichue suite au verre du Poufsouffle qui s'était entièrement renversé sur la jeune femme lors de la bousculade, un obèse gesticulait rageusement à ses pieds, et elle était saoule. Elle éclata de rire. Un rire clair et envoutant. Un rire qui attira l'attention de Sirius Black, abasourdi par la scène à laquelle il assistait. Elle riait parce qu'on lui avait rentré dedans. Le griffondor était éméché mais pas débile. Si elle l'avait laissé la tenir aussi longtemps contre lui, et pourtant la scène avait dû durer tout au plus quelques secondes, et qu'elle riait de s'être faite quasiment plaquée au sol par un abruti, c'était parce qu'elle était littéralement bourrée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Saoule et encore moins respirant la joie de vivre. Nom d'un chien, ça le déstabilisait. Alors que Mulciber semblait irrémédiablement prise d'un fou rire devant la détresse du saoulard à ses pieds qu'elle n'aiderait pour rien au monde - elle était devenue euphorique avec l'alcool mais tout de même pas serviable – Sirius risqua un coup d'œil vers Malefoy et son comité d'extrémistes. L'albinos n'avait même pas remarqué que sa dulcinée avait déserté. Quelque chose lui faisait penser que son coup dans le nez n'était pas prévu au programme. Il ne fallait pas croire que les sorciers de la haute société ne savaient pas boire. Ils aimaient ça, les sang-pur. Par contre, se tenir la tête entre les genoux pour cracher ses boyaux ne faisait pas partie du protocole que les précepteurs vous enseignent dès cinq ans. La gueule de bois oui, à condition que ça ne se voit pas. De toute évidence, le comportement de Mulciber ferait tâche dans les soirées sectaires auxquelles elle participait avec Conrad le terrible. Cette constatation lui procura une intense satisfaction. La gentille petite fille à papa se rebellait un peu. Le jeune homme ne manquerait pour rien au monde la tête de Malefoy quand il s'en apercevrait.

Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. C'était Cornedrue. D'un geste vers la porte de la grande salle, il fit comprendre à Sirius que Lily et lui allaient s'en aller d'une minute à l'autre. C'était bien les couples ça. A vous promettre que vous alliez tous ensemble passer une soirée du tonnerre et à vous laisser tomber dès que ça les démangeait un peu trop. Officiellement, c'était juste pour rechercher de la tranquillité. Est-ce que c'était bien nécessaire d'aller se planquer jusque dans les buissons pour trouver de la tranquillité ? Tranquillité mon … En parlant de couple, Sirius chercha de son regard embrumé par l'alcool la blondinette avec laquelle il était censé finir la soirée. C'était bien la peine de se coltiner un bal si c'était pour passer la nuit tout seul comme un puceau. Encore fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de laquelle il s'agissait parmi toutes les blondes de l'école. Difficile à dire, il en avait invité les trois quarts en six ans. Remus se souviendrait sans doute de sa tête, c'était le seul à retenir ce genre de futilités. Le pauvre était dans un coin, à l'écart de la foule. Il détestait se mêler aux autres, non pas par snobisme, simplement par souci de préservation de la vie humaine. Et il n'était pas question de la sienne dans l'histoire. Il était seul, évidemment. La pauvre fille complètement folle de lui avec laquelle il avait eu le courage de jouer les baby sitters en première partie de soirée avait dû faire une syncope de passer la soirée en compagnie d'un maraudeur. Ou alors elle en avait simplement eu marre de ne pas lui susciter chez lui le moindre intérêt. Rares étaient les nanas qui l'intéressaient vraiment. En fait, Sirius en connaissait deux. Evans et … Mulciber. Ca le vexait d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment et le pire de tout, c'était qu'il faisait plus confiance aux capacités de jugement de Remus qu'aux siennes et à celles de Cornedrue réunies. En temps normal évidemment.

Alors qu'il rejoignait Lunard du mieux qu'il pouvait sans trop tanguer devant McGonagall, un détail attira son attention pourtant bien diluée dans l'alcool. Le siège de Malefoy était vide. Sirius Stoppa net, guettant le moindre signe suspect. L'albinos sortit de la foule à peine une minute plus tard, accompagné de Mulciber qui ne semblait guère avoir le choix à en juger par la force avec laquelle il la tirait vers la grande baie vitrée menant au parc. Ce taré allait lui arracher le bras. D'ordinaire Sirius se contrefoutait de ce que ces deux là avaient bien à se dire en pleine nuit par -15 degrés. Mais ça restait Lucius Malefoy qui maltraitait une fille avec un air d'illuminé sur le visage.

Ce côté-là du parc était désert. Roxane comprenait pourquoi compte tenu de la température polaire. Tant mieux pour Lucius, il pourrait l'égorger sans se faire prendre. La jeune femme n'avait peut être pas tout à fait les yeux en face des trous mais la douleur qui la lançait dans le bras droit l'avait plus ou moins faite dessaouler. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin et qu'il fit volte face, la toisant de ses deux iris trop clairs pour être honnêtes, elle sut qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

- Je t'avouerais que je suis curieux. Tu n'aimes pas la foule, tu n'aimes tout simplement pas les gens, alors aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que tu faisais au milieu de tous ces guignols à te déhancher comme une pute ?

Nous y voilà. Il ne criait pas mais c'était typique de Lucius. Monsieur était du genre à préférer les colères froides. C'était quelque chose qu'il maitrisait à la perfection. Elle enviait cette capacité qu'il avait à pouvoir déblatérer les pires horreurs sur le même ton qu'il emploierait pour aller faire des courses. Roxane avait travaillé d'arrache pied pour choper le truc, mais elle devait avouer que l'élève était encore loin de dépasser le maître. Elle savait se montrer froide et détachée, jusqu'à un certain point cependant. La voilà qui était face à deux options : ne pas se manifester en espérant qu'il ne poserait que des questions rhétoriques ou oser lui tenir tête. Jusqu'à récemment, elle n'aurait pas eu peur de le provoquer. Ca c'était avant. D'un autre côté, elle était saoule. Alors…

- Je suis ronde comme une queue de pelle, tu veux un dessin ? Oh, et je trouve que « pute » est légèrement exagéré. A la limite, « catin » ça pourrait me convenir, mais pute c'est vraiment trop fort.

Lucius s'était rapproché. Roxane, par sûreté, préféra garder ses distances en reculant d'un pas.

- Et le fameux soir où tu t'es mêlée de ce qui ne te regardait pas avec la sang de bourbe, c'était sans doute parce que tu étais saoule aussi ?

Evidemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça allait revenir sur le tapis. Seulement Roxane ne pensait pas que la confrontation aurait lieu si tôt. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que ce n'était pas son propre comportement le problème dans l'histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette si grande haine des autres que plutôt que de les mépriser comme tu l'as toujours fait, maintenant tu t'en prends directement à eux mais si tu ne reconnais pas mon comportement, sache que c'est réciproque.

Comme ça. En plus elle était fière d'elle. Sa phrase avait quand même une sacrée gueule. Elle s'était concentrée. Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air d'avoir démonté le garçon. Lucius éclata d'un rire froid qui aurait sans doute dû la glacer d'effroi. Manque de chance, c'était déjà fait.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

- Oh c'est vrai ? Alors quand je t'entends parler d'extermination, c'est surement que j'entends mal.

Roxane crut percevoir une lueur foncièrement mauvaise traverser ses iris, l'espace d'une seconde. Une lueur qu'elle ne lui connaissait que depuis très récemment. Il était là le cœur du problème.

- Je ne te croyais pas si soucieuse de la race inférieure.

- Et moi je ne te croyais pas si influençable. Tu t'appropries les croyances de ce type comme si tu avais toi aussi un compte à régler avec les sangs de bourbe.

Ah, la lueur mauvaise, le retour.

- Quelque chose me dit que je ne suis pas le seul à me laisser influencer ici. Depuis quand mon enrôlement est une mauvaise idée selon toi ?

Depuis qu'elle s'est mise à y réfléchir par elle-même, probablement. Poussée par un abruti, certes.

- Depuis que j'ai pris conscience de tout ce que ça implique. Des choses que tu pourrais être amené à faire par obéissance.

La semaine qu'elle avait passé au rayon moldu de la bibliothèque y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

- Ton père est d'accord avec ces croyances sur lesquelles tu craches.

L'allusion à son père arracha à la serpentarde un sourire amer. Comme si c'était un argument valable, et Lucius le savait pourtant.

- Conrad est un illuminé depuis la mort de ma mère. Il peut croire en toutes les inepties qu'il veut, ce n'est pas lui que j'admirais il n'y a pas si longtemps pour son indifférence totale du monde qui l'entoure sauf envers moi. Tu m'as toujours porté un intérêt particulier, privilégié. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui supporte ton indifférence alors que le monde qui t'entoure, tu veux simplement l'anéantir. Belle évolution.

Lucius avait été pris de tremblements l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses propos l'avaient-il simplement touché ou était-ce par colère ? Roxane n'était pas sure de vouloir le découvrir. Elle ne voyait pas comment la situation pourrait s'arranger avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle venait clairement de remettre en question toutes les croyances qu'on avait essayé de lui faire gober pendant toute sa vie, les croyances de Lucius. En relevant les yeux vers lui, Roxane surprit un faible rictus.

- Je suppose que ton admiration pour moi s'est envolée alors ?

Ses derniers mots transpiraient l'amertume. En la trainant dans le parc dix minutes plus tôt, il n'avait pas dû s'imaginer que la « discussion » irait aussi loin. Il avait sans doute voulu lui rappeler qu'il avait le dessus. Quelle réussite. Roxane cracha ses mots.

- Tu peux même te la mettre là où je pense. Mais si tu cherches de l'aveuglement inconditionnel pour ta personne, j'ai cru apercevoir Narcissa Black qui noyait sa frustration dans les restes du buffet avant que tu ne m'arraches le bras.

C'était dit, maintenant, restait à savoir pour Roxane s'il s'agissait là d'une provocation à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas intérêt à répondre ou bien si elle venait de lui donner sa bénédiction pour aller voir ailleurs. La jeune femme ne le savait pas elle-même. Cette conversation à l'aveuglette lui tordait le ventre, ne sachant pas où cela risquait de la conduire. Tout était jouable, en cet instant, et comme pour le lui prouver, Lucius balaya sa réflexion d'un vulgaire revers de la main.

- Arrête avec cette pimbêche, ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet c'est toi et moi, le sujet c'est notre mariage et la triste constatation que vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, toi et ton foutu caractère.

Alors comme ça, il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Bizarre de la part d'un homme qui mettait un point d'honneur à faire comprendre aux autres que c'étaient toujours eux qui avaient besoin de lui et non l'inverse. Roxane marqua son indignation en collant ses poings de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- Notre mariage ? Parce qu'il en est encore question ? On s'insulte et on oublie tout ? Je te croyais plus rancunier que ça. Même si ma fortune colossale est en jeu. Moi je le suis. Ou peut-être que ce n'est pas de la rancune mais juste de la fierté. Et franchement, je ne vois pas quelle raison valable tu pourrais me donner après ce qu'on vient de se dire, pour que je veuille encore de ce mariage.

Lucius avait encore avancé d'un pas, un sourire désormais conquérant collé au visage. Atrocement flippant quand on y pense. Roxane ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si sûr de lui en ce moment. Elle venait d'acquérir la maîtrise du jeu, non ?

- Roxane, mon ange, je te rappelle que techniquement tu ne décides de rien du tout. Au mieux tu peux influencer ton père, mais tu n'annuleras pas ton mariage. Tu n'annuleras pas notre mariage. Parce que, vraisemblablement je ne te rendrai pas heureuse, j'ai cru comprendre que nos avis venaient de diverger…

Le jeune homme venait de saisir une fine mèche de cheveux ébène pour la replacer derrière l'oreille droite de sa «fiancée ». De sa prisonnière, oui. Roxane se mit une claque mentale, évidemment elle avait oublié de reculer. Elle s'empressa de rectifier le tir sur le champ, en ne manquant pas de se dégager d'un coup d'épaule.

- … sur certains points. Mais je ne te rendrai pas malheureuse pour autant. J'ai de l'affection pour toi – Lucius n'employait jamais le mot sentiment - ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas de tes autres prétendants. Tu sais que je suis ta meilleure option, alors non, tu ne feras pas tout foirer sous prétexte d'une vulgaire mésentente.

Il avait haussé les épaules comme si leur scène de ménage ne représentait rien pour lui. Roxane était trop fière pour baisser la tête, pourtant elle ne put empêcher la désillusion voiler son regard, ce que Lucius se fit un plaisir de constater. Il avait raison, cet enfoiré avait raison. Pour l'instant, il admettait tenir à elle, mais quand bien même cet attachement viendrait à disparaître, les sentiments que Roxane garderait, elle, pour Lucius, aussi égratignés peuvent-ils être, seraient toujours plus que le plus infime dégout qu'elle pourrait ressentir pour n'importe qui d'autre. Elle l'avait déjà réalisé quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne lui apprenait rien. Qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et que si l'alcool ne lui avait pas embrouillé les idées aussi longtemps, elle se serait souvenue que pour son confort, il valait mieux ne pas contrarier l'homme qui aurait toute autorité sur elle dans un futur proche.

Elle ne sut trop pourquoi Lucius lui avait à l'instant, empoigné le bras –toujours le même- avec encore plus de violence que la première fois. Il attendait une foutue réponse peut-être ? Ou alors voulait-il qu'elle se mette à pleurer ? En tout cas, c'était bien parti. S'il continuait comme ça, il lui broierait le membre à mains nues. Alors qu'elle commençait à se débattre, ne faisant pas bouger Lucius d'un centimètre, un buisson juste à côté d'eux se mit à frétiller furieusement. Pour la survie du couple coincé dans les branches épineuses, il valait mieux qu'ils aient été trop absorbés par l'anatomie de l'autre pour avoir entendu ne serait-ce que des bribes de leur conversation. La situation inattendue eut au moins le mérite de faire relâcher la pression exercée par Lucius.

Roxane ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle reconnut d'abord la voix du garçon qui tentait non sans mal de se relever de l'arbrisseau.

- Bordel de… putain de rosier !

Lorsqu'il s'arrangea enfin pour en sortir à moitié, sa tignasse brune rejetée en arrière ne laissait plus aucun doute à la jeune fille. Le garçon en question se redressa enfin de toute sa hauteur, la robe de sorcier lacérée de tous les côtés par les épines dangereusement pointues du rosier en question. Il avait l'air de s'être battu avec un ours. Tout sauf démonté par son allure minable, il jeta enfin un regard méfiant au couple, contrastant avec le sourire presque chaleureux qu'il affichait.

- Bonsoir !

Si Roxane avait pu jouir de l'usage de son bras, elle se serait passée la main sur le visage, navrée pour le griffondor. Il s'était foutu dans un merdier pas possible. Tout ça pour pouvoir batifoler avec sa bécasse du moment. Dans un rosier. Pathétique.

- Black ! Pour une surprise…

Lucius lui lançait le même regard, sauf que monsieur n'était pas d'humeur à faire dans l'hypocrisie, alors le sourire était seulement en option. Il jeta un coup d'oeil visiblement agacé derrière le griffondor, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'abruti en question dissimule quoi ou qui que ce soit.

- La pauvre fille que tu as dû saouler toute la soirée pour arriver à tes fins n'est pas avec toi ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, le coup du buisson. L'alcool recommençait à lui embrumer l'esprit. A moins que ce soit cette foutue douleur au bras qui l'empêchait de penser correctement. Black se contenta de sourire d'un air gêné. Un vrai travail de composition lui qui n'avait jamais honte de rien. Roxane devait admettre qu'il était plutôt convainquant.

- En fait, le grand romantique que je suis lui a proposé de se faire culbuter dans le rosier en tout bien tout honneur. Moi qui ai l'habitude de faire pleurer de joie les filles après le passage du grand Sirius, voilà qu'elle se met à sangloter, comme ça, j'ai juste eu le temps de comprendre le mot « irritation » avant de commencer à me prendre des coups de sacs et à me faire traiter d'insensible, comme quoi je lui faisais à son grand-père paternel, ce qui m'a légèrement inquiété comme réflexion vu le contex…

Black avait brutalement stoppé son monologue lorsque Lucius s'était chargé de le menacer de sa baguette, pour le plus grand soulagement de Roxane qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre parler. Cet abruti l'avait saoulée de paroles, réussissant probablement son coup puisqu'une histoire aussi faite de grand n'importe quoi ne pouvait être qu'une vulgaire improvisation d'un griffondor trop imaginatif. Ca n'expliquait pas sa présence et pour que Lucius le laisse tranquille, il avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose de plus convainquant qu'une escapade romantique.

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te mettre en pièces.

Ben voilà. Roxane se surprit à grincer des dents, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver dans la seconde à un écervelé trop curieux et non armé. Il avait vraiment mal choisi son moment celui-là. Lucius était tout sauf d'humeur clémente. Il n'y avait qu'à regarder l'arme qu'il tenait entre les mains, pointée en direction d'un intrus qui bizarrement, ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'inquiéter de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

- Lucie, ma grande folle, baisse donc ton bâtonnet, tu risques de te crever un œil.

Bien qu'elle s'évertuait depuis le début à éviter tout contact visuel avec Black, puisque Roxane craignait que son trouble face à cette scène ne soit trop visible, la serpentard ne put empêcher son regard de se poser sur la carrure impressionnante du lion égaré, qui s'amusait à faire dans la provocation. C'était son terrain de jeu préféré. Elle savait aussi que c'était le détesté de Lucius. Merde, contact visuel. Elle ferma alors les yeux, préférant ne pas voir ce qui allait se produire pas plus tard que dans quelques secondes. La voix de Lucius, acérée comme un couteau, la fit frissonner. Roxane réalisa alors qu'après avoir réglé son compte à Black, si Lucius se contentait de la laisser partir sans trop l'amocher, elle décèderait probablement d'une pneumonie.

- Je crois que tu oublies à qui tu fais perdre son temps Black. Lorsqu'un cabot dans ton genre me provoque, je ne règle pas mes comptes à coup de Crache-limaces.

Black ne rigolait plus. Même son sourire s'était fané. Il ramena ses bras contre lui pour les croiser sur son torse et dévisageait Lucius dans une position de défi. S'il avait peur, il le cachait bien. Pourtant, c'était le moment ou jamais. Et oui, Roxane avait rouvert les yeux. La curiosité l'avait emporté.

- Tu peux ranger les crocs sale serpent, ton air constipé n'est bon qu'à effrayer les première année. Ne viens pas me donner une leçon de courage alors que tu sais qu'à Poudlard, tu peux ravaler tes sortilèges impardonnables. Tu ne me feras rien parce que la présence d'une vingtaine de profs réunis derrière ce mur te paralyse. Tu ne risqueras jamais ton poste pour si peu.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Black avait bien cerné le côté lâche de Lucius et il en profitait. C'était sa carte de sortie. Ca n'expliquait toujours pas sa présence ici. Si le brun avait juste voulu les espionner, il aurait pu se contenter de moisir dans son rosier, sans se manifester. Quel était l'intérêt de faire une entrée des plus remarquées si ça n'était pas pour en venir aux mains. Ou plutôt à la baguette ? Visiblement, Lucius avait eu le même raisonnement. Et il avait laissé tomber l'idée de lui faire payer sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ?

Celui-ci afficha un rictus mauvais. C'était lui désormais qui était en position de force. Il posa alors son regard sur la frêle silhouette de Roxane, pour la deuxième fois seulement, depuis le début.

- Lui éviter une amputation par ta faute. Lâche-la, tu veux ?

Les battements de cœur de Roxane eurent un raté, tant ce qu'il venait de dire lui semblait invraisemblable. Encore une fois visiblement, à Lucius aussi.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne partirai que lorsque tu auras fini d'essayer de lui broyer les os.

Roxane avait bien entendu. Il était venu la défendre. Formidable. Elle en était arrivée à un tel point qu'elle avait besoin que Black la défende. Au secours, elle voulait vomir. Lucius laissa échapper un rire guttural, sans desserrer sa poigne. Apparemment, l'improbabilité de la scène le faisait marrer. Mais vraiment. Ce n'était pas un rire teinté d'ironie made in Malefoy, ce n'était pas un rire froid. C'était un rire d'hallucination. Heureusement qu'il finit par se calmer car découvrir Lucius dans cet état était franchement gênant.

- Alors comme ça, après avoir fait le tour de toutes les poitrines de Poudlard, tu t'intéresses à ma femme ?

Ils furent deux à grimacer. Roxane, non pas à l'évocation d'une possible attirance de Black pour sa personne puisqu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était tout sauf ça – la tête qu'affichait Black en ce moment la confortait d'ailleurs dans son raisonnement – mais parce que le mot « femme » dans la bouche de Lucius lui glaçait le sang, après la mise au point qu'ils avaient eue. Black, parce que ça ne faisait que lui confirmer que Malefoy était tordu.

- Merci pour la proposition mais je te la laisse volontiers. Je ne touche pas quand je ne sais pas où ça a trainé.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. C'était bien à lui de le dire alors qu'il avait sauté sur toutes les prostituées de l'école. Roxane tenta de calmer le pic d'indignation qu'elle avait senti émerger. Ca n'était pas le moment de faire un scandale pour si peu. Il était tout de même là pour lui rendre son bras car elle devait bien se l'avouer, avec Lucius lui hurlant dessus ça pourrait bien durer un siècle.

Lucius lança un bref regard vers la grande fenêtre derrière laquelle la fête continuait de faire rage et aperçut la silhouette du toutou de Black, Lupin. Celui-ci regardait fixement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, parfaitement impassible. En résumé, parfaitement prêt à s'en mêler si cela venait à dégénérer. Alors que le serpentard posait son regard sur le bras laiteux qu'il serrait maladivement entre ses mains, cette peau qu'il avait auparavant si souvent touchée semblait le brûler. Il la lâcha par réflexe, sans oser même un regard vers son ancienne captive, et repartit tranquillement après cette promenade de santé vers le château, non sans avoir maudit Black sur sept générations de ses yeux glacés en arrivant à sa hauteur.

On ne rabaissait pas un Malefoy de cette façon sans en subir les conséquences. Black le savait, et si sous ses airs de chien fou il semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première copine, ses sens seraient désormais en alerte.


End file.
